Little Violet
by MoonDoll33
Summary: What if there was another child before Teddy, but it wasn't Remus' yet he loved it and Tonks all the same? please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing except Violet.**_

_**A/N: I came up with this idea while listening to a song called "The Little Girl" and since I'm not sure how it will fair I will post the first chapter or two (3 if I get ambitious) and see how it fairs before making more of it so thank you for taking time to look at this story, reviews are welcome and appreciated.**_

Chapter 1.

Tonks looked around the run down and filthy house the only light coming from the tip of her wand and the occasional passing light from one of the other aurors with her, the house was quite save the creaking floor boards under her boots and the voices of the others in different rooms.  
>"Killing curse, he must have killed her first then himself."<p>

She tried not to listen to the discussion in the room behind her as she walked down the hall peeking into rooms for anyone else who could have been in the house, she came to a dead stop as she looked into one room that was set up for a child, a girl by the looks of the dresses on the floor and the doll on the bed, she felt her heart and stomach drop to her feet because she didn't want to be the one to find a child's body in the house.

She stepped into the room going to the bed and carefully picked up the doll atop the patch filled blanket, out of the corner of her eye she seen movement in the closet, she set the doll down and slowly went to the half opened door carefully pulling it open holding her wand up to see.

There huddled against the back of the closet was a small girl who couldn't have been more than 4 years old, she looked up at Tonks her blue eyes wet with tears as she shook, Tonks knelt down holding out her hand to the girl who watched her untrusting.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here to help you."

The girl hesitantly moved closer to the auror, now that she was closer Tonks could see her pale ashen blonde hair was long and horribly tangled and it made her heart sink further some how when the child's hand lightly took her own before standing and wrapping her little arms around the women's neck crying.

Tonks held the girl's to thin frame as she stood and carried her to the bed where she picked up the doll before going back to the living room, she got many wide eyed stairs as the others seen her holding the still sobbing child.

"Where did you find that one Tonks?"

She tightened her hold on the girl as one of the others moved closer to her, she glanced around the room her eyes locking with Mad-eye's as he gave a slight nod before she looked back at who spoke to her.

"In the closet of the room in the hall."

She gave the short answer glancing at the girl in her arms as she gave a whine looking over her shoulder at the others before hiding her face in Tonks' neck.

"What do we do with her? Neither of the parents had family that wanted anything to do with them and placing a child from a situation like this could take months."

She watched as the others talked it over only looking away as the girl let go of her neck with one arm reaching for the doll, Tonks handed it over with a soft smile getting a brief smile from the child before she hid her face again, something in her heart told her she couldn't let the girl go through that, being passed from house to house and family to family like something nobody wanted.

"I'll take her until we can find a stable home for her."

A great deal of the other aurors who had known Tonks for awhile thought she was joking until they seen there was no sign of joking on her face while she held the girl that had drifted to sleep, after some banter about the idea the others agreed that she was best suited to look after the child until then.

Tonks had did just that even staying nights on end with her at St. Mungo's Hospital, that's were Tonks was as the girl slept in the room she stood in the hall arms crossed over her chest as she talked with the witch put in charge of finding Violet, the girl had told Tonks her name just a few days after being taken in by the auror, a new home.

"I don't understand it myself Nymphadora but no one seems to want to take her in, they are all worried she'll have settling issues."

Tonks looked into the room where Violet was sleeping in the bed holding her doll close, over the three weeks she'd been with Violet she found the girl was just like any other child her age, happy, bubbly and very sweet how anyone couldn't want a child like her just made her blood boil, she sighed looking at the witch in front of her.

"I know someone who wants her."

The women looked into her eyes surprised that she hadn't said something sooner.

"And who would that be?"

Tonks looked back into the room as Violet stirred in her sleep her now strait blonde hair falling over her cheek.

"Me, I want to adopt her as my own."

The witch smiled taking out some papers from the folder she was holding and handed them to the young auror who looked them over before she took the pen signing her name on the ones that needed it, when it was all said and done she went back into the room as Violet woke up looking around for her, she sat on the side of the bed giving her a smile her hair turning pink as Violet smiled at her sitting up.

"Guess what Violet, you have a new home now with someone who will look after you and love you with all their heart."

The blonde looked at her with a pouty look her eyes brimming with tears.

"No I don't want to go with someone new! I want to stay with you!"

That took Tonks by surprise but she shook her head moving so she could pull the girl into her lap chuckling as she clung onto her.

"I know sweetie and that's why I signed the papers to adopt you, you can be with me always now, you'll be my little girl."

Violet looked up at her tears rolling down her cheeks as she registered what she was just told, after a moment Violets whimpers turned to giggles as she hugged Tonks' neck happily as the women wrapped her arms around her lovingly then she kissed her head, that afternoon Violet was released from the hospital and she walked happily by Tonks' side holding her hand both laughing as she spun and skipped about.

Tonks picked her up holding her on her hip as she apparited to her flat setting Violet down once inside watching as she looked about the small down stairs, while the girl explored the living room looking at the few photos on the mantle Tonks went to the kitchen giving her patronus a quick message before sending it off to her mother and father.

After watching the patronus leave she looked back at the living room where Violet was now looking out the window at the street below, Tonks bit her lip as she watched Violet look at the children that were running around in the street, here she stood 22 years old just out of auror training and now a mother of a child she'd saved but some how it felt right as Violet came to her side hiding behind her legs as her mother's raven patronus flew in the window landing on the counter flapping it's wings once before it gave it's message.  
>Before she could talk herself out of it Tonks found herself outside her parents' house Violet on her hip messing with her doll as she rested her head on Tonks' shoulder, swallowing the uneasy feeling Tonks opened the door and slipping her boots off after closing the door behind her.<p>

"Mum? Daddy?"

She walked to the living room looking around the room not seeing either of her parents.

"In the kitchen Nymphadora."

She set Violet down smiling as the girl kept a hold of her hand, she led her to the kitchen chuckling as Violet hid behind her seeing Andromeda and Ted sitting at the table, Tonks' mother had her hair put up in a bun, like she always did, as she looked over the paper, her father was making an attempt to read the front page as his wife held it up to read it.

It was her father who looked over at his daughter a bit surprised she hadn't made her way to the table, or past the counter really, his eyes fell on Violet as she peeked around his daughter's waist but quickly hiding again.

"Is there something you didn't tell us for four years Nymphie?"

Now it was Andromeda's turn to look at their daughter as she turned looking at the girl behind her who with a whimper stepped to her side holding her hand.

"Not exactly, this is Violet my adopted daughter."

Violet looked at the two adults at the table and gave a shy wave with her free hand, Tonks' parents looked the girl over but Andromeda spoke first as Tonks brought the little blonde closer to the table before picking her up and standing in front of the table.

"How old is she?"

Before Tonks could answer Violet held up four fingers to Andromeda with a smile.

"I'm four!"

That broke through the icy look her mother had as it melted away into a soft smile, she set Violet on her feet watching as she went to Andromeda smiling, Tonks looked at her father as he smiled at his daughter.

"Is she staying with you or is it just temporary?"

Tonks looked back at her mother who was now holding Violet in her lap listening to her as she talked.

"She's staying with me, I've adopted her, her real mother and father were killed, I couldn't stand to let her be passed from family to family like something no one wants."

She explained as her father stood nodding, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders hugging her making her smile.

"You did the right thing, she's adorable."

Tonks turned in her father's hold and faced him kissing his cheek before she hugged him, Ted hugged her back chuckling he and Tonks had always been close when she was younger she often preferred him to her mom so to him, like any true father, she would be his little girl.

Tonks looked down breaking the hug when Violet lightly tugged her shirt tail, she picked her up kissing her head as she rubbed her eye, she handed Violet over to her father chuckling as the girl went willingly resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do with her tonight?"

Tonks looked at her mother confused then it hit her as her mother gestured to the letter in her pocket from Mad-eye about an order meeting, she knew Violet wouldn't stay here even if her parents wanted her to because she was used to Tonks being there, she ran her hand through her now brown hair ignoring her mother's smirk at her normal hair color.

"I'll just have to take her with, she shouldn't be to much trouble."

She looked back at Violet who was giggling as Ted told her a story using his wand to make little smoke figures.

"What about the others?"

She shook her head at her mother turning her hair strawberry blonde.

"What about them mum? I'm 22 I'm old enough to make my own choices, if they don't like that I chose to take her in then they can all-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, you'll need to learn to hold that tongue with little ears around."

Tonks sighed rolling her eyes, she was not particularly good at holding her tongue despite who was in the room with her children or adults, she looked back to Violet who made her way to her taking her hand, she picked her up holding her on her hip.

"Would you like to come somewhere with me tonight Violet? Meet a few new people?"

She watched as the blonde girl thought it over before nodding shyly, she kissed her head rubbing her back as she put her head on her shoulder, she looked back to her mom with a soft smile.

"I should go before Mad-eye bites my head off for being late."

She quickly said goodbye to her parents before she apperated to Grimmuald place shaking her head as she got a bit light headed from it, she glanced at Violet who had some how fallen asleep before she walked into the house, she sighed hearing voices in the kitchen though she couldn't pick any of them out aside from Mad-eye's as she made her way down the hall.

She paused outside the cracked door listening for a moment hearing Molly Weasley chide someone for being impatient.

"She'll be here soon enough just calm down Sirius."

Tonks pressed her back to the wall trying to calm herself as Violet stirred on her side at the voices, Tonks had known her cousin was back but she didn't think she'd be seeing him at her first official order meeting, and what a greeting this would be, his littlest cousin walking into the room after 12 years carrying a four year old child when she was only 22.

She held her breath as footsteps passed the door fallowed by a voice she didn't recognize.

"Molly is right, last time she came she was late and tripped over the umbrella stand so you'll know when she arrives."

Tonks looked behind her realizing she'd passed the stand without clipping her toe on it and tripping, she let out the breath setting the now awake Violet on her feet chuckling when she hid behind her as she opened the door stepping in.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Hello again thank you for reading and reviewing I hope you continue to do so as I go on with this story! Thank you!~**_

Chapter 2.

Tonks had barely stepped into the room and she was causing problems seeing as when she opened the door she hit the man on the other side of it, she quickly apologized blushing horribly, the man shook his head with a soft smile as he looked her over.

"It's alright, it was just an accident no real harm done."

She nodded though she still felt guilty for it, the feeling didn't last long as Sirius came to her side making her smile as he made her look up.

"Well now can this be my little cousin? Your much to lovely to be the little spit fire I remember, though you do look a great deal like my two cousins Andromeda and Bellatri-"

She growled her hair turning deep red making both her cousin and the man she'd hit with the door take a step back.

"If you finish saying that name I will hex you Sirius, I don't care if I haven't seen you for 12 years I will do it."

To her surprise Sirius barked a laugh shaking his head.

"Same as ever I see Nymphie just like your mother."

She rolled her eyes but smiled as her hair turned a pale pink, she glanced down at Violet who was hiding behind her now clutching her robe in her little hands, her looking down had caught Sirius' eye but before he could fallow her gaze Molly came to her side giving her a quick hug which she returned smiling.

"None of the kids fallowing you today Molly?"

The women chuckled shaking her head.

"No not yet at least, Bill should be here before to long, who's the little one tagging along with you though dear?"

She said the last part quieter than the rest of the sentence making Tonks smile as she looked behind her and put a hand on Violet's head smoothing her hair, Violet peeked from behind her up at Molly then Sirius.

"Can you say hello to Mrs. Weasley Violet?"

The girl gave a meek hello to Molly before she went back to hiding making Tonks sigh as she placed a hand on the girl's back.

"Sorry she's shy around new people, she'll warm up to you before the meetings over."

She glanced at Sirius who was now looking between his cousin and Violet doing the math in his head over and over, she shook her head picking Violet up before going to sit on the opposite side of the couch from the man she'd hit with the door, she held Violet in her lap gently braiding her hair.

"She's very adorable, is she yours?"

Tonks glanced at the man beside her and shook her head.

"Not by blood, I adopted her as my daughter, but that doesn't mean I won't love her."

She tickled Violet's sides making her giggle and try to get away, the man smiled offering his hand to her.

"We haven't been introduced it seems, I'm Remus Lupin."

"Tonks, just Tonks."

She smiled shaking his hand watching as he raised an eyebrow at her making her smile turn to a smirk.

"I'd rather not tell you my first name, it's perfectly horrid and you'd laugh at it."

She watched Violet get down from her lap and go to Sirius smiling introducing herself making him smile.

"I won't laugh, you have my word."

Tonks looked at Remus shaking her head though she smiled, she looked at her feet for a moment then glancing at her cousin before looking back at him blushing faintly.

"Nymphadora, that's my first name."

Her blush darkened as she avoided meeting his eyes waiting for him to chuckle like most others did upon hearing her name, it took Remus a moment to say anything but when he did it wasn't what she was expecting to hear.

"Why would anyone laugh at that name it's lovely?"

She looked down her hair turning blush wine pink, he watched the change and gave a soft smile.

"And looking at your hair it seems to fit you well Nymphadora."

The pink strands now turned a flaming crimson as it grew to spill down her shoulders a display that slightly reminded him of Lilly.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!"

She growled crossing her arms he chuckled as he watched the childish display making her look at him her hair loosing some red so it was a medium between red and pink, she opened her mouth to say something but was unable to as the meeting began and Violet came back to her sitting in her lap as she sat at the table next to Sirius and Mad-eye, she couldn't help but see that through the meeting Violet was watching Remus as he would glance at the pair now and again.

After what seemed like forever the meeting was over and Violet was now sitting in Bill's lap laughing as he told her stories, Tonks stood stretching and loosing her balance in the process causing her to stumble forward but luckily not fall thanks to an arm around her waist, she looked at who caught her blushing as she seen it was Remus, she quickly straitened up avoiding his eyes.

"Um t-thank you, I'm horribly clumsy."

Remus smiled watching her.

"No need to thank me it'd just be rude to let a beautiful young women like yourself fall and hurt herself."

She blushed wildly laughing nervously, Violet got away from Bill going to Tonks' side gently tugging her sleeve making the women look at her.

"I'm getting sleepy can we go home Tonks?"

Tonks felt a ping of pain as the girl called her Tonks but she couldn't blame her after all she had had a mother already, she picked her up rubbing her back.

"Sure sweetie, just give me a second to talk to the others okay?"

She kissed the girls head as she nodded getting down as Tonks went to where Mad-eye was talking with Sirius, Arthur, Molly and Bill, Violet looked up at Remus and something about the look made the man uneasy before she went to the living room sitting on the couch watching the house elf Kreacher grumble to himself as he walked past the rooms door.

"Moony? Something bothering you mate?"

Remus blinked looking away from the girl to Sirius who was now looking him over as if he didn't recognize him.

"Yeah I'm alright lost in thought is all, I should be going."

With that he grabbed his coat and left the house, Tonks glimpsed him leave over Molly's shoulder before she turned her attention back to Mad-Eye who was arranging the next mission and seeing to it someone told Remus the next date, after a few minutes she went to Violet smiling as the girl took her hand fallowing her to the door but stopped looking back into the mostly empty house seeing Sirius sitting at the table before slipping her hand from Tonks' causing the arour to pause and watch as the girl ran back Sirius rocking on her heels until he looked at her and she reached her arms to be lifted, Sirius smiled and lifted her so she was sitting on the table and after a moment she hugged his neck.

"Well now, look at that the escaped 'mass murderer Sirius Black' under the spell of a four year old girl."

Sirius rolled his eyes holding Violet as he got to his feet and walked to her side.

"I was the same way with you."

She smiled kissing his cheek taking Violet back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sirius, right now it's someone's bed time."

Sirius walked them to the door a bit surprised to see Remus climbing the stairs though he didn't say anything as he watched Sirius say goodbye to the two girls, once back at the flat Tonks slipped off her boots and helped Violet with her shoes before eating the girl to the bedroom opening the closet and digging around while Violet sat on the bed feeling the silky pink comforter, after a few minutes Tonks had set three different shirts on the bed a long with a pair of shorts but before she could tell Violet to pick a shirt she chose the purple shirt with the Weird Sisters logo printed in fading gold letters making her smile and set aside the other two shirts before carrying her to the bathroom where she drew a shallow bath with bubbles for Violet who was happily entertaining herself with a rubber duck while Tonks found a new tooth brush and set it in the glass on the counter.

After helping Violet wash her hair she got her out, dried off and dressed before helping her brush her teeth, when all that was done she walked back to the bedroom watching with a smile as Violet climbed under the covers and curled up happily but looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute sweetie, you try and sleep okay?"

The girl nodded and watched as Tonks left the room, Tonks quickly showered and got herself ready for bed before returning to the room smiling as she seen Violet half asleep so she turned out the light and slipped into bed beside her, she was a bit surprised when Violet nuzzled close to her closing her eyes.

"Night night mommy."

Tonks looked down at the girl shocked yet happy as she held her close smiling softly kissing her head.

"Good night baby girl."

She closed her eyes slipping into sleep as she listened to the small snores beside her, early the next morning she opened her eyes to find Violet gone she sat upright in a panic looking around the room not seeing her, she got out of the bed so quick she nearly fell over but got her balance as she went to the living room and relaxed slightly seeing she was sitting on the floor in a pile of pillows and a blanket watching the tv, Tonks breathed a sigh of relief and went to Violet and knelt beside her.

"Goodness your up early, here why don't I put on cartoons instead of the news?"

Violet nodded with a smile as she watched the now pink haired Tonks turn the tv over so the Saturday morning cartoons were on before she got to her feet and went to the kitchen.

"Say Violet how about after breakfast we go shopping, you'll need new clothes and some bedding you like maybe a few toys."

Violet turned to look at her and smiled brightly nodding before she looked back at the tv leaving Tonks to smile and return to making the two bowls of cereal, the two were in the process of eating and watching the tv when a knock made Tonks look confused and get to her feet going to the door opening it then flushing deep red as she found Remus on the door step, she tugged at the bottom of her shirt in an attempt to hide the to short shorts she had worn to bed.

"U-um Remus w-what are you doing here?"

Violet got onto the couch and looked over the back at the door her eyes on Remus leaving the same uneasy prickle on his skin, or was it the blush on his cheeks at seeing the young women before him dressed in such a manor, he shook his head slightly looking back at her handing a letter to her.

"Sirius sent this, he's expecting you'll be at the next meeting but in case something comes up he wanted to make sure you had the next dates."

She took the note from him still flushing as she thanked him then glanced at Violet who was watching from the couch.

"Violet come here."

The girl shook her head and after leering at Remus turned around and sat back down on the floor facing the tv, Tonks sighed running a hand through her now peachy pink hair.

"Sorry she doesn't seem to have warmed up to you just yet, guess it takes time but aside from that thanks again Remus."

Remus nodded.

"Your welcome Nymphadora."

He turned to leave which was a mistake as she growled and stomped her foot hair flaming.

"Don't call me Nymphadora! Bloody prat."

She slammed the door going back to the couch sinking into it looking over the paper until she felt Violet peek over her knees to see her.

"What is it baby girl?"

She pointed to the bowl on the floor which in the process of her slamming the door had toppled over and spilled on the floor, she sighed missing her head before getting up and grabbing a towel cleaning the mess, while she was doing that Violet drug the wet blankets to the hall where the laundry room was and set them in a pile of dirty clothes, once the mess was cleaned up Tonks lead her back to the bedroom and dug in the closet again coming back with a pair of jeans that, after helping Violet into them, were a bit to big in the waist and to long in the legs.

"We'll get you clothes of your own today so you won't have to wear my old clothes."

She made a temporary fix to the pants by safety pinning the waist so it was smaller and rolling up the legs enough for her to walk without stepping on them, she didn't want to say it out loud but she was surprised to see how much of a mini her Violet was as she bounced on the bed while Tonks made an attempt to fix her hair so it was tied back though she only managed a ponytail before the girl jumped from the bed and stood by the door rocking on her heels making her laugh.

"Slow down we still need to see if I have shoes tucked away that will fit you."

Violet gave a pouty face that melted Tonks' will and she sighed going to the girl and fallowing her to the front door grabbing her wand on the way as well as her robe, before Violet ran out the door she was able to catch her and put her in a slightly to big purple hoodie then fallow her outside, after walking along the crowded side walks for a ways they went into a shop and after looking around they had bought Violet a handful of new outfits and shoes that she was now wearing walking happily by Tonks' side, after going into a handful of other shops Violet was confused when To is led her into a dark alley and her hair turned Raven black as she lifted her onto her hip, after walking a ways they passed a old women who was wearing a moth eaten mood green cloak saying something in a low voice, the farther they went the more witches and wizard they seen all looking ragged and filthy but after awhile Tonks walked up a flight of stairs and the whole area changed, it was now light and sunny, the alley was filled with welcoming shops and kinder looking people.

Tonks walked with Violet on her hip through the crowds only stopping as she ducked into Honeydukes setting Violet on her feet chuckling as the girl looked around awestruck before hiding behind her as a voice called Tonks' name, Tonks turned around and smiled seeing Molly and tagging behind her was Ginny.

"Wotcher Molly, Ginny. What brings you both here so early?"

"I might ask you the same, we were just getting some last minute things for the children for school I wouldn't have recognized you if it weren't for your hair dear."

Tonks smiled looking at a strand of her now pink hair.

"It was black, we came through Knocturn alley."

Molly looked momentarily shocked before glancing at Violet who had looked around the young women's legs her eyes on Ginny who was looking at a shelf full of chocolate frog boxes along with a few cards in a display case.

"She's fine, no one bothered us, then again I think my form is becoming a common fixture down there, Raven Lestrange niece to Randolphis."

She whispered then shuddered shaking her head as if it left a bad taste in her mouth before looking to Ginny.

"She's gotten big, odd when Bill talks about her he makes her sound like a child,"

Ginny turned looking at Tonks who smiled at her.

"Course I haven't seen you since your second oldest brother went to Romania you were just little then."

Ginny looked confused at her mother who smiled kindly.

"Ginny this is Nymphadora Tonks, she use to come around during the summer holidays with Charlie."

Ginny smiled offering her hand which Tonks took shaking.

"Maybe this will help."

A minute later Tonks had turned her nose into a pig snout making Ginny laugh and nod.

"You're the girl that fell off her broom and landed in the mud, Charlie said you'd make a cute piglet."

Tonks laughed turning her nose back before looking at Violet as the girl tugged her sleeve, she smiled softly and smoothed her hair as she stepped around her and kneeled to her level.

"You remember Mrs. Weasley from last night, this is her daughter Ginny."

Violet smiled brightly at Molly and Ginny waving happily getting a smile from both of them, Tonks straitened up looking around.

"So it's just you Ginny? I figured at least one of your brothers would have come."

Molly shook her head.

"No they stayed behind to pack their things, we should be going have to get the boys their school things and prepare for tonight."

Tonks nodded then as the two left she walked with Violet through the isles letting her get a few sweets before walking back out into the street laughing as Violet opened the box of every flavor beans and spit one out at once.

"It tastes like grass!"

Tonks laughed helping her find one that was better tasting as they walked into the three broomsticks, while waiting on a butterbeer with cinnamon and a glass of milk Tonks looked down the bar and seen Remus near the end a glass half full with what looked like fire whiskey in front of him, Violet fallowed her gaze and at once her demeanor changed as she looked at the man, Tonks glanced at Violet but other wise acted as though she hadn't seen him as to took the drinks and paid Rosemerta then led the girl to an open table near the window unaware that as she sat down her pink hair had drawn the attention of someone other than then old werewolf at the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Hello everyone, thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed, this story was something I didn't think would move very far but here we sit chapter three however due to a load of school work and to many dead end ideas for my stories my updating may be slow and sadly some stories may sit abandoned for some time. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.~**_

Chapter 3.

Tonks smiled at Violet who was watching out the window as the crowds of people thinned and rain began to fall, she was focused enough on the child she didn't look as though she'd noticed the figure in the back of the pub hidden under the tattered black cloak but just out of sight of everyone else she clenched her wand in her sleeve her eyes darting glances now and again.

"Your hair.."

Tonks blinked hearing Violet's voice making her look at the small girl who was now standing on her chair in front of her looking at her hair which had turned to her normal mousy brown.

"Where'd the pink go?"

She smiled wrapping her free arm around the girl enough to lift her onto her hip making her hair pink again getting a bright smile from Violet but it quickly faded as she looked into her eyes.

"Why can't I do that?"

Tonks felt her heart sink slightly before she left two silver coins on the table and left the pub brushing past Remus without a second glance.

"It's a special talent I have baby, it's so special that I'm the only person in London who can do it."

Tonks knew that was stretching the truth slightly but she wasn't sure if it was true, after all Metimorphagi were very few and in between any where in the world because it was a rare gene that could show up anywhere in any family no matter blood status but after the first war when they were given the reputation of traitors they were chased off or killed leaving very few, Violet nodded then looked over her shoulder and gave a whine.

"There's someone fallowing us mommy."

Tonks' heart jumped into her throat as she glanced over her shoulder and seen the cloaked figure again fallowing them as they walked under the canopies of shops to avoid the rain.

"It's okay, hold on tight baby girl."

At once Violet tightened her hold on her neck with a small whine, Tonks tightened her hold on Violet with one arm while her other hand drew her wand and quickly shot a stunning spell behind them before appariting away to the flat where she quickly took Violet inside shutting the door and drawing the curtain on the window before going to the kitchen flipping on the radio mumbling under her breath unaware Violet had went to the window and peeked out.

"There's a women outside..."

Tonks looked away from the radio her hand still on the dial before she quickly walked to the window peeking through the curtains and sighed in relief seeing her mother making her way to the front step.

"It's okay, it's just grandma."

She went to the door opening it seconds before her mother knocked letting her in.

"Mum what are you doing here?"

Andromeda looked from her daughter then to Violet who was now coming back from her room holding a stuffed toy fox that had a purple how around the base of its tail.

"Remus told me about what happened as you left the three broomsticks, I had to make sure you were okay."

Tonks nodded returning to the kitchen as Violet went to Andromeda smiling as she was lifted and greeted with a kiss on the cheek making her giggle before looking at Tonks who was still messing with the radio before giving up and putting a kettle on the stove.

"He didn't need to tell anyone, I can handle myself."

"Yes but you aren't by yourself anymore Nymphadora, you need to look out for Violet now as well."

Tonks sighed leaning on the count arms crossed but her cold demeanor melted as she looked at Violet who was now out of her grandmothers arms and fallowing a bug that had come in from under the door.

"I know mum, it's going to take a bit of time to get used to not just worrying about myself."

She watched Violet who had given up on the bug and was currently pushing a chair to the counter.

"Only one Violet, by the sound of things we'll be going back to headquarters so we will have supper there."

The girl nodded and took a pink cookie from the jar on the counter before climbing down and putting the chair back, Andromeda looked as though she'd just remembered something making Tonks raise an eyebrow.

"Right I forgot to tell you, Harry and Hermione will be staying at headquarters with the rest of the Weasley's,"

She paused for a moment as if thinking.

"Sirius said something about he's surprised you didn't want to join Remus and the others in going to get Harry, when I left they were still trying to figure out how to get his aunt, uncle and cousin out of the house long enough."

Tonks sighed blowing a strand of hair from her face before going to the writing desk and opened the drawer holding up a rather official looking envelope that was addressed to the Dursley's with a muggle post stamp in the corner.

"Already done, just need to know when to send it."

Andromeda looked slightly impressed at her daughter more than a little thankful her husband had convinced her to raise their daughter in a more muggle setting.

"You'll have to find that one out I didn't hear more than what I told you, I believe Remus is still there with Sirius."

She nodded tucking the envelope into her back pocket before looking at Violet who had been sitting at the table drawing with a pencil on a blank sheet of paper.

"Do you want to go with me to see Sirius?"

Violet looked up hearing the name and smiled brightly quickly getting down from the chair and pulling on her shoes still holding her fox close, Tonks couldn't help but laugh as she watched the sudden display of excitement for the four year old as she waited by the door bouncing on her heels.

"Okay okay, let me get my coat."

She walked with her mother to the door where she grabbed her own coat and put it on before fallowing them outside into the street where after her mother said good bye and began walking back down the street to where her father would be working in a London shop Tonks lifted Violet onto her hip and apparited them to Grimmuald place setting the girl down on the step before opening the door and fallowing her inside smiling and shaking her head as she ran right to the kitchen giggling and as she reached the door way she crossed her arms looking on as Sirius lifted Violet into his lap smiling happily, after scanning the room Tonks realized Sirius hadn't been alone Remus was sitting in the chair beside him a wizards chess board between them.

As if knowing Tonks was looking at the man beside Sirius Violet looked at him and her smile faded and she just watched him as Tonks sat across from all of them setting the letter on the table making Sirius raise an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

Tonks smirked turning it so he could read it.

"Our ticket to getting the Dursleys out of the house so we can get Harry, there are good things about having a more muggle upbringing , I told them they'd won a contest and they will be going far away from the house only to find there never was a contest but when they come back Harry will be gone."

Sirius smiled proudly at her as she tucked the note back in her pocket before glancing at Remus who seemed uncomfortable under Violet's stair.

"Violet be nice."

Violet looked at her for a moment before wiggling out of Sirius' hold and crawled under the table and into her lap where she sat but still watched Remus.

"I'm sorry Remus I'm not sure what's the matter-"

"Werewolf."

Tonks looked shocked at the girl in her arms as the word hung heavy in the air and Remus kept his eyes on the table refusing to look up.

"Violet what made you say that?"

Violet looked at Remus but not in the cold way she had before as she cocked her head to the side.

"Him is though mommy."

"He,"

She corrected half heartedly looking at Remus, she knew full well that Remus was a werewolf she had stumbled upon his werewolf registry while going over files at the ministry but it wasn't exactly common for a four year old child to be able to see that in anyone.

"And while he may be there's no need to point it out like that."

Violet looked back at Remus who had looked up at Tonks his piercing blue eyes more than a little horror struck.

"I no hate werewolves."

Tonks glanced at Remus who had looked up at Violet's comment and looked between her and the girl she held.

"Don't, but that's good that you don't hate werewolves but you seem to dislike Remus?"

Violet shook her head but hid her face in Tonks' shoulder refusing to say more making her sigh as the room filled with other members of the order and Remus had let his attention move else where though he often stole a glance at her as she handed Violet over to the twins once the meeting began and watched as she went willingly in Fred's arms, the meeting went on as normal until after all the reports were finished and Mad-eye brought up the topic of Harry to which Tonks put the letter on the table.

"I can deliver it at a moments notice by acting as a messenger I just need the time frame to do it, Surrey isn't exactly right next door I'll need maybe 10 minutes to get there deliver the message hide out in the ally then send the signal."

A few of the members looked rather impressed about the idea but a few, Mad-eye and Sirius included, knew it wasn't the first time she'd thought on her feet and made a tricky idea seem so easy.

"There's one small issue, who all will be laying in wait for the signal?"

Tonks looked at Remus who had not said a word through the whole meeting finally spoke up but she tried not to let it phase her as she smiled matter-of-factly.

"Simple we take as many as we need personally that would be all us aurors, but we'll need someone he knows so he won't be startled about coming with us but Sirius can't go so we need someone else."

Her eyes looked between Arthur and Remus and at once Arthur shook his head saying he could not go so that left one making Tonks bite her lip and look hopefully at Remus who sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, he wasn't going to argue that she was right about the aurors being qualified to go or the fact they needed someone Harry knew and trusted but he was more concerned with how the pink haired witch across from him that had looked away to lift Violet into her lap as she sniffled the twins standing at the bottom of the stairs looking a bit embarrassed, Tonks looked at the twins for a moment then sighed looking to Violet.

"What's the matter baby?"

Violet refused to say anything as she hid her face in her shoulder.

"She got scared, there was a bogart in the drawing room where she was hiding."

She sighed holding the girl close before raising an eyebrow as George, possibly, whispered something to his twin before they smiled.

"But she's picked something up from watching you."

Tonks felt her stomach drop worried about what exactly that could be.

"What was that?"

Before either of them could say anything Violet looked up at her and after scrunching her face up and concentrating really hard the blonde hair slowly began to tint brown, to say the least she was speechless at the sight of the young girl being able to use metamorphic abilities but at the same time she was glad it wasn't yelling out some kind of curse, she smiled kissing Violet's now brown crown making the girl smile brightly looking proud of herself.

"Well now this is a pleasant surprise, I didn't even know it was possible for a witch without the metamorphagus gene to be able to do this."

She smiled as Violet tried to repeat the long word but looked away as Remus spoke up again.

"It's not, she must have the gene it maybe recessive though seeing as she can hardly use it."

Tonks nodded but said nothing as Violet heard him speak and clung tighter to her looking at him, something in her mind clicked into place connecting the way Violet stared Remus down and the way she was being clung to but she chose not to say anything as she rubbed her back and listened to Mad-eye explain the plan of action before saying she'd leave just before sunset so the Dursleys would be out of the house at dusk.

Once everything was set into place Tonks took Violet into the living room setting her on the couch kneeling in front of her.

"I have to go out for a little while Violet, do you want to go to grandma and grandpa's?"

Violet shook her head looking at her feet where they hung off the sofa above the floor.

"Do you want to go see Molly?"

Again she shook her head and began to look frustrated.

"No! I wants to stay with you!"

Tonks blinked but pulled the girl close to her kissing her head.

"You can't go with me baby it's to dangerous for you."

Violet whined and began to sniffle making Tonks' heart break as she held her close.

"I won't be gone long I promise, want me to see if you can stay here with Sirius?"

Violet sniffled clinging tight to her but nodded as Tonks stood still holding her rubbing her back, she walked back to the kitchen and found Sirius had begun the chess match against Remus again, she set Violet on her feet and fallowed to Sirius' side.

"Sirius I have a small favor to ask."

Sirius looked up at her after commanding his knight to attack one of Remus' pawns.

"Depends on what it is Nymphie."

She looked down at Violet.

"Can she stay here with you? She won't go to mum and dad or Molly but she seems to want to stay here since she can't go with me."

Sirius smiled and lifted Violet into his lap getting her to smile.

"Corse she can if she wants to."

Tonks smiled going to her cousin's side and kissing his cheek then Violets before looking at Remus.

"I'm leaving soon so the others are getting ready to leave."

He nodded once keeping his eyes on the chess bored making her sigh lightly then turn on her heel and disappear out the door and after a moment the sound of the front door closing fallowed her out, he glanced up at Violet who had curled into Sirius holding the toy fox close to her but her eyes were locked in him and in her eyes he seen something he had never seen in someone so young, jealousy, he couldn't imagine the child sitting on his best friends lap was jealous of him before he himself was fully aware of why the young pink haired women that was her mother made his heart skip a beat and give him the over whelming urge to protect the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Welcome back everyone! I'm glad to see some of you readers have left your thoughts and I would like to thank you all for that it really helps me right because I know people are reading and likening it so thank you!~**_

Chapter 4.

Violet sat in the kitchen with Sirius happily eating a cookie while he read to her from one of the must books from the library that seemed to be keeping her attention until she looked up as if hearing something making his pause and look at the door, before he could think to grab her she slipped out of his hold and ran out the door into the hall with him fallowing behind, as he reached the door way he was just in time to miss her running down the hall around Kingsley and Mad-eye and into Tonks' legs making the pink haired women smile and lift her up with her free arm while the other helped Remus carry Harry's school trunk with the empty owl cage balanced on top.

Violet looked over Tonks' shoulder at Remus her eyes piercing again as she clung vast to Tonks as they set the trunk down at the foot of the stairs before Remus turned away waving his wand so the trunk and cage went up to the room Harry and Ron would be staying in before going into the kitchen not missing either the smile Tonks gave him or the cold stair from Violet, Harry fallowed behind everyone but paused to look at Violet his eyebrows knitting together as he looked between her and Tonks.

"Um not to be rude but is she...er...yours?"

Tonks turned her attention back to Harry and smiled brightly.

"Yes she is, not by blood of corse but I love her all the same. Can you say hello to Harry?"

Violet studied the dark haired wizard for a moment before she smiled and offered her small hand to him.

"I Violet!"

"I'm"

Tonks corrected but it didn't faze Violet who giggled as Harry shook her hand introducing himself.

"Your room is upstairs to the left by the way Harry, I've got to go, Violet will you go up with Harry to find the twins and Ginny?"

Violet looked at the door to the kitchen knowing Remus was beyond it among the others and shook her head clinging vast to her again making her sigh and watch Harry go upstairs before re-entering the kitchen and taking her place across from Remus, she tried not to smile or blush each time she'd catch him stealing a glance at her but failed more than once however as the others talked her attention was mostly on Violet who was making an attempt to change her blonde hair pink coming close many times before she gave up, when Remus got to his feet to give his own report her attention was pulled away from the girl in her lap with whom that did not sit well with as she growled her eyes brimming with tears before she hid her face in the shoulder of Tonks' shirt clinging tightly to her making her blink a bit surprised by the sudden attachment.

"What's wrong Violet?"

She whispered to Violet hoping not to disturb the others but she got no response making her sigh and just rub her back humming softly as she moved her knees to rock Violet until the meeting was finished and she was asleep, Tonks got to her feet holding Violet sighing as her arms gave a sharp pain in protest.

"I can take her to your room if you'd like."

She looked up making an attempt not to blush at the deep velvet voice but guessed she failed as Remus smiled slightly gesturing to Violet who seemed to be out cold.

"You've been holding her all night your arms must hurt."

Tonks gave a small relived smile but it faded as she glanced at Violet.

"If she'll detach from me, I'm not saying she won't wake up and lash out though.."

He chuckled and nodded.

"But if you want it's worth a try."

Tonks carefully detached Violet from herself and handed her over to Remus holding her breath until she seen Violet stayed asleep and actually curled into Remus with a small yawn, she smiled and led him up the stairs to the room she was sharing with Violet and stepped out of the way as he laid her on the bed before watching as Tonks removed the girl's shoes and tucked her in before smiling at him as they walked out of the room softly closing the door behind them.

"Thanks for the help, she'd be sleeping on the couch if I'd of had to carry her because my arms would not have made it."

Remus smiled at her hearing the joking tone in her voice.

"It's no trouble like I said, you'd been holding her all night almost so your arms were bound to be soar."

She nodded rubbing the outside of her forearm looking at the floor as she blushed like she wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to, he knew the feeling because he felt the question he was yearning to ask her stuck somewhere between his chest and his throat, she opened her mouth and began to say something at the same time he did making them both chuckle and blush.

"You go ahead."

He felt his chest tighten as she looked at him waiting for him to speak her eyes shimmering in the dull glow of the old lamp over her head.

"Would you l-like to go for a drink some time? I understand if you wouldn't want to with Violet and all not to mention-"

He was cut off by a bell like giggle from her and as she looked at him with her hand over her mouth her eyes glimmering with laughter making his eyebrows knit together in fear she was laughing at his innovation until she removed her hand and a soft warm smile was placed on her coral lips making his heart skip a beat then kick into over drive in his throat.

"I would like that very much Remus, my parents are taking Violet this weekend because I have work but I can make time to meet up."

His heart felt like it was ready to burst as he smiled like a fool, she smiled wider and stood on her tip toe placing a soft kiss to his cheek making him freeze shell shocked looking at her confused.

"Payment for helping me with Violet, I'm not exactly sure why she doesn't seem to like you she said herself she doesn't care about your condition so I don't see it."

Remus looked at his feet for a moment before looking back at her.

"She's jealous."

Tonks looked bewildered and gave a halfhearted laugh running her hand through her hair as it turned brown after her fingers.

"Why would she be jealous?"

Remus thought carefully about what he was about to say his eyes glancing at the door before back at her.

"Because your the only one she's been with constantly since you adopted her so she's used to having all of mommy's attention but she sees how we get on and all she knows is I'm taking your attention away from her, she's most likely afraid you'll either start forgetting her or abandon her in favor of me."

Tonks' heart caught in her throat at the thought of how the sweet four year old asleep on the other side of the door was scared she'd be abandoned or forgotten that easily, she looked at the floor and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'll have a talk with her in the morning, how she could think I'd just forget her like that is unthinkable I love her so much I don't want to hurt her."

Remus softly put a hand on her shoulder.

"She knows that but the thought of you leaving her scares her like it would any little child."

Tonks nodded giving him a small smile before watching as he went back down the hall but before he was out of arms reach she grabbed his hand flushing so badly her ears went red as he looked back at her.

"Wait...you haven't told me a date or a place to meet you."

Remus felt his cheeks grow warm as he looked at her.

"H-how about Saturday when ever you can leave work at the three broomsticks?"

A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth as she held his hand for a moment feeling the page warn skin before letting it go.

"I can leave as early as 11 on Saturday, I'll meet you there."

He nodded and before he could talk himself out of it he ducked down and placed a swift yet soft kiss to her cheek before going down the hall to his own room softly closing the door behind him, she no more than heard the door shut and she jumped up and down a few times muffling a quite squeal before collecting herself and going into the room and curling up on the bed with Violet unaware that down the hall in Remus' room he was sitting on the edge of the bed running his hand through his hair as he waited for his heart to slow but each time he thought of her, her smile, it would pick up again, he knew he wasn't going to be sleeping until late that night as he laid in the dark looking at the blackness above him making an attempt to sleep but each time he closed his eyes he seen her smile, her eyes, heard her laugh and his heart yearned to feel her in his arms but he couldn't help but feel the crushing thought that she'd never be his, how could she when he was a monster that everyone, even the people close to him, feared slightly even if they didn't show it.

In the morning Tonks was woken by Violet sitting on her back and bouncing.

"Time to wake up! Molly yelled for you!"

She groaned looking at the girl on her back before rubbing her eye sleepily with a yawn.

"Okay okay, I'm up."

She sat up carefully so Violet tumbled backwards on the bed giggling before getting off the bed and going to the door opening it as Tonks got out of bed nodding for her to go ahead down stairs which she did without hesitation and after a moment her giggles trailed up the stairs as did Sirius' laughs, she got out of bed and fixed her hair in the mirror before going into the hall smiling as she seen Remus leaving his room.

"Morning Lupin."

Remus looked up as he heard the angelic voice and his heart was thrown into over drive again but he managed a smile hoping the restless night didn't show.

"Good morning Nymphadora."

She growled her hair flaming red as she stomped her foot like a child having a temper tantrum.

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"

He chuckled shaking his head.

"I still can't see why you hate your first name, it's beautiful and unique and let's face it well fitting."

She rolled her eyes but that didn't stop him from seeing her cheeks and ears turn red with a blush as she walked behind him down stairs on the narrow stair case, they were about half way down and half way through an argument about her name when she gasped missing a step and falling into him, reacting at once he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his back against the wall and holding her against his chest.

She blushed wildly looking into his eyes as he watched her's in amazement as they turned from grey to a soft blue as they tried to catch their breath from the shock.

"A-are you okay?"

He finally broke the silence but kept his eyes on her's as she nodded.

"Y-yeah I think so, I'm clumsy as hell sorry."

He shook his head and carefully set her on her feet on the stair in front of him but he didn't miss how she kept ahold of his hand as she made her way down watching her feet, they made it to the kitchen door and she let go of his hand after a minute with a small smile before she went into the kitchen and was attacked at once by Violet who was running from the large black dog that had been chasing her around the table despite Molly's objections and to the amusement of Ginny and the others, she lifted Violet onto her hip and looked at Sirius her free hand on her hip.

"Sirius sit!"

At once the dog skidded to a halt and sat on his back legs and his ears flat to his head with a whine.

"It's not fair to chase her around like that and you know that,"

She looked at Violet who had tested her head on her shoulder.

"But you little lady I need to talk to after breakfast."

Violet looked up at her catching a glance of Remus as he slipped in before looking back at Tonks and her face became scared and tears welled in her eyes before she began to struggle to get down.

"DOWN!"

Tonks jumped at the sudden outburst but set her on her feet looking confused.

"Violet what's-"

She didn't get the chance to finish speaking as Violet ran from the room, she looked around confused about what happened before Remus' words from last night rang in her head and she cursed rather loudly running from the room to find Violet, she looked all over the bottom level of the house then began looking over the second floor her heart hammering wildly as she panicked opening the door to the library hoping to find the girl there but to no avail.

She shut the door and tried the last place she dared to go and that was the attic with BuckBeak but as she opened the door it was clear she wasn't there so she turned back around and left going back to the kitchen more than a bit surprised to find Violet curled up in none other than Remus' lap sniffling as he soothed her rubbing her back, her heart both lifted and sank at the same time seeing it as she went to the open chair beside them reaching out to brush a strand of hair from Violet's face only to have her whine and turn away.

"Violet listen, mommy wanted to talk to you about how you've been acting towards Remus, you have been my main focus from the time I adopted you but honey just because I'm spending time with Remus doesn't mean I'm forgetting you, I could never forget you nor would I ever abandon you."

Violet sniffled and looked at her with wet blue eyes.

"Promise?"

Tonks smiled softly drawing an X over her heart.

"Cross my heart baby girl, how could I ever leave such a sweet girl like you?"

Violet looked up at Remus then down her small fingers messing with a loose string on his jumper.

"I sorry."

Tonks smiled looking at Remus who smiled and smoothed the child's hair.

"It's okay, you know if I had someone as pretty as your mom I'd be jealous of someone new coming in and being close to her."

Violet giggled whipping her eyes before moving into Tonks' lap hugging her neck, Tonks held the girl close kissing her head though she was blushing just as bad as Remus as he realized what he'd said out loud in front of not only Sirius but also most of the Weasleys and Harry, Sirius was first to speak up as Tonks left the room with Violet to change her clothes.

"So you and Nymphie have been spending time together?"

Remus looked at the wooden table refusing to meet his friend's stair.

"We've just been talking, we are going out for a drink Saturday but just as friends it's not a d-date or anything."

Sirius shook his head looking at his friend and crossing his arms.

"I don't think she'll see it that way mostly now after Violet has some what excepted you, Nymphie hasn't done very well at hiding that she likes you but you seem so blind to it."

"Even if she does, there's everything and everyone against us, I'm 13 years older than her, I haven't got hardly a knut to my name not mention I turn into a monster every month...if I were to enter a relationship with her the entire wizarding world would shun her and I couldn't stand to see that happen to someone like her."

Remus was expecting his friend to agree with him but was taken aback when Sirius laughed until he looked at him.

"Don't you see Remus, society has already outcast her there's a reason she's wanted to be an auror her whole life, because everyone that knew she was a metamorphmagus called her a freak and told her she'd never get anywhere so she wanted to prove them all wrong and you know what after 5 years she's done it taken everyone that said she'd never go anywhere and made them liars. She can handle being with you because she doesn't care about any of those things you said."

Remus felt his heart ache as he listened to Sirius but he knew he still couldn't drag the 22 year old through the hell that came with being involved with werewolves.

"Sirius I just can not do it! She doesn't deserve it! She'd be better off as far away as possible!"

He was waiting for Sirius to say something but instead his friend was watching horror struck over his shoulder making him turn around to find Tonks who looked more than a bit hurt at clearly catching the wrong bit of the conversation her eyes wet with tears as her pink hair faded quickly to first brown then blue before she turned on her heel and out of the room brushing past Harry with a meek hello as she did so, Remus cursed himself under his breath pinching the bridge of his nose only looking up when Sirius kicked him under the table as Harry sat down, he whinced looking at Sirius who gestured to the door Tonks had just left from and so taking the hint he got up from his seat and fallowed the hall way pausing at each floor to listen but it wasn't until he reached a trap door that lead to the roof.

He took a deep breath before pushing the door open and climbing onto the dawn bathed roof where he found Tonks sitting against the rod iron fencing her knees to her chest, her arms on her knees covering her mouth as she starred down the rotted black shingles in front of her, he wasn't sure what to do or what to say but his heart wasn't going to let him just turn around and leave her there hurt and crying, he opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

"Is that true? You want me as far away as possible?"

She didn't look up at him but he knew she realized he was there and sighed going to her side sitting beside her.

"Yes but not for the reason you think Nymohadora."

She glared at him but said nothing as he continued.

"I don't want to push you away because I don't care for you, I am pushing you away to keep you safe, I'm a monster you deserve so much better than me, someone younger that can give you what you want out of life."

She snorted looking away.

"You're a monster? From the time I started going to Hogwarts, even before, everyone called me a freak because of what I can do they hated me because I was different, sure there were a few people who welcomed me as a friend but even they thought I was a freak and in the end most of them betrayed me, I've learned the hard way that young and whole men can not always be trusted a few have walked into my life then turned and walked back out when I refused to change for them, but...the one that never asked me to change broke me the worst because he left me alone here in London to go work with dragons, I wouldn't have minded it but he...he decided a long distance relationship wasn't going to work and that he had met someone in Romania..."

She trailed off whipping her eyes on her arm and taking a shaky breath.

"You're not a monster Remus, monsters are not just creatures you know, a monster can live inside anyone a true monster is someone who leads a girl on so she falls hopelessly in love then tells her to change everything that makes her special so she's like everyone else or a clone of someone else, monsters are the men that take advantage of a young girls heart and use her to his needs."

Remus felt himself cringe upon hearing what she was saying and his heart pained for her, here sat a 22 year old girl who had been through so much trouble already enough to the point she had learned a lesson most women wouldn't learn until their third marriage to an aggressive person, he opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"Listen Remus, as childish as I may sound I want you to know that just because your a werewolf doesn't make YOU a monster who you are is what your heart choses, please keep that in mind before you call yourself a monster."

She got to her feet and walked back to the trap door and after glancing back at him she disappeared down leaving him with what she had said as the sun broke over the roofs spilling golden light over everything, he let what she said sink in as he looked at the sun washed shingles.

He had thought he had it worse than anyone going through life from the time he was just a boy being shunned by everyone because he had been bitten by a werewolf then losing his mother at age 10 but things got better for a time when he met James and Sirius but then it all went down hill again during the war, he certainly had a short end of the stick but she had been unfairly given another short piece she had the same amount of, if not more, potential as any other witch but instead people made her an outcast and now he was just making that worse and it made his stomach turn sickly.

He got to his feet and returned back inside the house his mind still reeling as he walked the dark and narrow servants halls, once he reach the kitchen door he could hear the girls laughing and closer by Sirius was talking with Harry he wanted nothing more than to turn around and walk away but instead he entered the kitchen and took his place at the table thankful no one paid him much mind as he looked around, Tonks was making Ginny, Hermione and Violet laugh by shifting her nose into animal noses and Ginny nearly spewed milk everywhere when she did a duck bill and began impersonating Snape before Violet, who was in Hermione's lap, glanced at him then away turning her nose up before blinking as she was lifted into Tonks' arms and placed on her hip.

"I'll be back later girls, right now I need to go or I'll be late for work."

At this Sirius looked up and waved to her as she disappeared through the door Remus watching the door swing shut behind her, once in the front hall Tonks helped Violet with her rain boots and coat before pulling her own boots and robe on opening the door for the girl who ran out laughing as she jumped in the left over rain puddles.

"Hey now, don't get to set and muddy your going to Grandma and Grandpas' for the weekend what will they think if I show up with a mud monster instead of a little girl?"

Violet laughed but took her hand and walked beside her splashing through the occasional puddle now and again making Tonks laugh as they reached her parents' home, she lifted Violet onto her hip did a quick drying spell on her before opening the door whipping the mud off her boots on the mat before walking in looking around at the dark house.

"Mum? Daddy?"

She went to the kitchen setting Violet down as she looked around, the table held an untouched breakfast but the paper was opened enough that the entire front page was readable, she glanced back at Violet who was poking about the dinning room before she looked at the paper and clenched her jaw at the headline that read _**'Ministry To Decide Precautions Related To Disappearances That Are Believed To Be The Work Of Azkaban Escapee And Mass Murderer Sirius Black.' **_she turned the paper over going to Violet who was now in the living room standing by the writing desk looking at the paper on top of a stack.

"What did you find baby?"

Violet glanced up at her then back to the paper so upon looking Tonks found what looked to be a half finished shopping list for potion ingredients, she jerked upright hearing a floor bored creek above them her wand in hand as she held Violet close to her back wand tip trained on the foot of the stairs as the footsteps came closer and closer, Violet let out a yelp as all at once every light bulb around them shattered as a jet of white hit Tonks in the shoulder, swearing under her breath at the pain in her shoulder Tonks grabbed Violet and quickly hid her in the coat closet by the door standing in front of it wand trained at the top of the stairs though she may as well have been fighting blind as who ever, or whatever, was at the top blended in with the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Hey everyone! Thanks once again for your reviews and for coming back to reading, I'm proud to say I like writing this story very much, much more than I thought I would, I hope you stick with me until the end of this story, once again thank you!~**_

Chapter 5.

Tonks' heart was in her throat as she stood facing the darkened stair way her wand trained on a target she couldn't even see while behind her in the closet Violet was sniffling scared, she swallowed the fear that was squeezing her chest steading her hand.

"Show yourself! Who are you and what do you want here?!"

There was only silence that answered her but she kept her guard up eyes darting around until she screamed against the hand that was suddenly against her mouth, without thinking she pulled her arm forward and then jabbed back her elbow hitting hard into the persons chest making the hand let go of her as she whirled around and shot a stunning spell at the hunched over figure her heart thudding in her ears.

"L-Lumos."

She lit the tip of her wand looking at the person on the floor, her heart both was ready to explode with relief and horror as she realized she'd attacked and stunned her own mother, she quickly used the counter spell to the stunner she'd used and helped her mother to the closest chair.

"Merlin I'm so sorry mum, you grabbed me and I just reacted."

Andromeda shook her head a hand on her torso as she caught her breath.

"D-don't worry about it,"

She sighed catching her breath.

"I shouldn't have grabbed you to begin with, how's your shoulder? I shot without thinking."

Tonks put a hand under the shoulder of her robe and poked the skin whincing slightly.

"Bit tender but it's only a bruise, my robe took most of it."

She looked over her shoulder as Violet came out of the coat closet and to her side a small mark on her forearm.

"Did I get you to baby?"

Violet looked at the mark and shook her head.

"No I hit my arm on a box when I got up."

Tonks nodded and leaned down kissing her cheek before looking back to her mother who was on her feet fixing her hair back into its normal neat bun.

"I have to go to work for the day Violet can you stay with grandma?"

Violet nodded and went to Andromeda's side waving as Tonks left closing the door behind her and pulling her coat collar up before disappariting to the entrance of the ministry where once inside she shook out her hair handing over her wand.

"Name and proof of work?"

She blinked surprised at the request but shook her head digging in the inner pocket of her robe.

"Nymphadora Tonks, Auror."

She handed the guard a badge attached to a purple ribbon as he set her wand aside to inspect the badge before turning his back to her and rummaging through a stack of files before faceing her again handing her back the wand and badge.

"All checked out you can go."

She tucked the badge away and slipped her wand into her sleeve as she made her way to the lift to go to the second floor, she waited with a small group of other workers few of whom she'd ever really seen but as she looked above them at the memos shaped like paper airplanes she felt something tap her shoulder, she looked over her shoulder and sighed seeing the pink paper plane resting on her shoulder so she unfolded it as she entered the lift holding the paper with one hand while holding the rope above her head to stay up as she read, once the lift stopped she exited pushing her way past two older female workers getting rather rude looks but she didn't care as she went to the office and shoved the note in her pocket taking out another as she passed Kingsley slipping it to him before anyone could see then sitting at her desk getting started on the paper work she was already behind on.

She had just about finished the stack an hour later and had put her quill down flexing her hands when a new file was set beside her arm.

"That one needs doing before you can leave Tonks."

She groaned running her hand through her hair as she looked over the papers she'd seen so many times in the last week but just took out her wand and charmed the quill to sign where it was needed and initial where that was needed leaving the filling in about reports blank so she could just use a quick quotes charm to fill it in later, as the quill worked away she looked at her watch ticking off the few hours until she'd either be forced to do more paper work, sent out on a job or just sent home before she sighed leaning back in her chair eyes closed.

"You'll never get any work done that way you know."

She opened one eye enough to look at the young man standing in front of her desk, his sandy blonde hair was a mess and falling into his eyes, he was tall with a lean build but the black auror robe fit him well as he smirked at her crossing his arms.

"I'm taking a brake so what do you want Luke?"

Luke smiled sitting in the chair across her desk as she now sat properly in the chair both eyes open and on him, Luke was a few years younger than her but that hasn't stopped him from trying to boss her around which had once, when he was still a trainee, ended with him hexed to hobble around in a leg locker jinx all afternoon.

"What can't I come but my favorite pink haired auror?"

She rolled her eyes grabbing the quill and began filling in the reports by hand.

"YOU won't get any work done doing that, I'm off in an hour anyway."

"Does the head know that?"

She looked at him setting the quill down.

"Naturally, he knows I have to go early to take my daughter to an appointment and that my mother can't watch her all day."

Luke's smile faded as she reminded him for the second week about Violet but she gave it no mind as she lifted a set aside file from her desk holding it out to him.

"Be a dear and go file that for me?"

He took the file with a smirk.

"Only because you asked me."

With that he left and she sighed charming her quill to write as she whispered the words and within the hour she was finished and dropping the file off as she left, once on the London streets she walked along the outer walk until she reached an alley out of sight to any muggle and disapparited to Hogsmeet giving a small yelp as she found it was raining much harder there than it had been in London as she ducked under a shop canopy shaking out her hair.

Remus waited at a table near the window of the three broom sticks an empty glass that had held gillywater in front of him as he looked out into the sheeting rain, he sighed wondering if she would really still stay with her word to meet him after what had happened before when she really had no reason to show up, he looked down at the table listening around him looking up as the door opened then closed, his heart began to hammer in his chest as he seen a rather rain drenched Tonks stepping in shaking her head to get water from her hair before she looked around for him.

She looked around and once she seen him she smiled softly and made her way to him sitting in the chair opposite him running her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry I'm late, last minute paper work then this rain nearly drowned me."

She laughed and the bell like tone made her smile more infectious causing him to smile as he shook his head.

"That's alright, I got here early at any rate."

She smiled giving the waiter her order and he had to admit he was a bit surprised by it.

"I'll have a butterbeer with cinnamon and chocolate please."

The waiter raised his eyebrow but said nothing as he walked away to get it leaving Tonks to blush looking at the table.

"Everyone thinks I'm weird for doing that, when I was a kid just adding a bit of cinnamon was enough but as I got older, 15 maybe, I was dared to add chocolate to it and well I've drank it with it ever since."

She glanced up at him her cheeks now matching her hair as she waited for him to laugh but instead he just smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with it there are odder combinations people make."

Her smile widened as the waiter set the butterbeer in front of her and took the two silver coins from her.

"Yeah but it's not my only odd one, Mum used to make this drink when I was sick but she'd never tell me what it was so after I moved out I got sick and tried to make it myself, yeah didn't end well, at any rate I ended up dropping coco powder into my tea by accident but now it's one of my favorite ways to drink some teas especially milk teas."

She blushed again but this time his smile disappeared for a second but returned softer.

"That's one your not alone in, I know someone who does that as well."

She smiled taking a drink from her butterbeer letting the silence linger before she set her glass down.

"Remus I..."

She trailed off and it took him a moment to realize he'd reached out and whipped the bit of foam from her cheek making her blush deeper and his own cheeks to sire as he pulled his hand back.

"Sorry."

He mumbled the apology but he was surprised to hear her laugh making him look up at her, she had stopped laughing but she had a soft smile on her lips and in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Don't be you haven't done anything wrong, but that is what I was going to tell you...I'm sorry for how I acted before acting like you haven't gone through rough patches before, I know you've had it hard too but I stand by what I said, you're not a monster by any means the real monsters are the ones that wear evil on their sleeve, the ones that we are not only fighting against,"

He knew without asking she meant Voldemort and his followers.

"But also the ones that walk along the streets every day, trust me Remus just because of your condition your only a monster if you let yourself be."

He watched her unable to speak for a moment making her smile and finish her drink, his heart was racing fast enough he couldn't hear her ask the waiter for something as he came back but he could see her glance at him before handing the young man a gold coin and two silver ones making him raise his eyebrow as she smiled at him with a sly wink, after a little more small talk the waiter came back setting a glass in front of each of them and again it made him raise his eyebrow looking between the purplish pink liquid and her before she smirked.

"You'll have to trust me it's not bad."

He looked at the contents of the glass again before meeting her eyes.

"Another mix of yours?"

She shook her head.

"No actually it's a bit of a back menu item, before Violet came into my life they were kinda a relaxer after either rough training or just a bad day."

She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip sighing content her hair turning from pink to a mousy brown making him smile before swallowing the fear rising in his chest and fallowed her suit taking a sip from his glass, he was instantly over come by a strong berry flavor but it wasn't unpleasant as tones of sweet countered the tart, she giggle watching him before she took another drink of her own glass glancing around.

"You know believe it or not there's barely any alcohol in these, it's a relaxing potion that makes it back menu I've let Rosemurta slide on having it more than once until I had to make her have a license to sell it."

He nodded clearly impressed as they continued to talk, it was steadily growing darker outside but the time change seemed to avoid the couple as they talked almost freely now as they became the last pair in the pub and Rosemurta came over telling them it was time to leave, they began the walk down the now dark and clear street still talking though it was a bit more reserved than before as they reached the apparition point.

"Are you coming back to Grimmuald Place?"

Tonks shook her head tucking her hands in her pockets.

"No I have to go back to mum and dad's and get Violet and take her home, course she's most likely asleep by now."

She looked at her watch and sighed seeing it was well after midnight making her smile turning to him.

"I'll be back at headquarters tomorrow, see you around Lupin."

She turned to leave but stopped feeling him grab her wrist making her raise an eyebrow turning back to him.

"Yes?"

Remus hesitated for a moment as he tried to find words that were caught in his throat but he couldn't force them out making her shake her head with a small giggle.

"I had a nice time too,"

She got her arm free before standing on tip toe and kissing his cheek before stepping away and disappariting away leaving him shell shocked in the alley way, once she was gone Remus gathered himself enough to apparite back to Grimmuald Place shaking his head at how she'd basically read his thoughts and took the words that he was unable to say, he tried his best to slip upstairs without drawing the attention of his best friend who was in the kitchen but forgot about the bottom stair that squeaked making him sigh annoyed as Sirius opened the kitchen door leaning on the frame looking at him arms crossed before he smirked and pretended to look at a watch on his wrist.

"Hmm well past midnight, what exactly were you two doing on that date?"

Remus rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Certainly not what you think, we had a few drinks and talked just friends, nothing more nothing less now if your through questioning me about something that didn't happen I'm going to bed."

He could hear Sirius laugh as he made his way up the stairs until he shut the door and made his way to the bed sitting on the edge his had in his hands, he couldn't get her smile, her laugh or the white hot spot on his cheek from her kiss out of his mind and it was going to drive him mad being away from her now.

Tonks landed on the step of her parents house a bit unsteady but quickly gathered her balance with the railing of the steps before she quietly opened the door tip toeing inside looking around, the only light was coming from the dyeing embers in the fireplace, she looked around as she slipped off her boots before slipping upstairs narrowly missing the loose floor board that had always tripped her before, she went to the door of her old room and carefully opened it looking inside.

To say she was surprised by the way the room looked was an understatement it was more like being thrown back in time to when she was 16, the pale lavender walls were plastered with posters and articles of the Weird Sisters, news clippings about the Bulgarian Quiddich team, pictures of Sirius, Andromeda, Ted, James and Lilly littered the bedside table all in differently decorated frames, the bookshelf in the corner held a meek amount of books but also had a select few stuffed animals on it, a green dragon, a purple owl, a white unicorn and an orange fox, but there was one missing and the one spot free of dust showed that, she scanned the room in hopes of finding it and after a moment she found it clutched tightly in Violet's arms where she lay sleeping in the large canopy bed with the pale pink hangings pulled back on one side to let the light from the nightlight that was charmed to change color into the bed, she smiled seeing the little white wolf being held for the first time in about 5 years then turned silently to move back down stairs.

Once down stairs she contemplated just going back to her flat but she was getting rather tired and if she wasn't careful she could end up in the wrong place or splice herself, she shook her head at the thought and went to the couch in the living room sitting down and pulling the throw blanket around herself watching the embers in the fireplace slowly fade before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, some time later she was woken by someone moving the blanket but before she opened her eyes she knew it was Violet as the girl crawled onto the couch beside her huddling under the blanket and close to her side falling back asleep with a content sigh, she opened her eyes enough to tuck the blanket around Violet before closing her eyes gently rubbing Violet's back until she fell asleep again.

The next time she was awoken it was by her mother gently shaking her shoulder.

"Get up Nymphadora your late as it is!"

She opened her eyes as her mother repeated herself in a hushed whisper.

"What? I don't work today."

Andromeda pinched the bridge of her nose shaking her head.

"There's a meeting after Harry goes to his trial, he's already left and the others will be arriving at headquarters soon, the resident auror shouldn't be late when she was suppose to be staying there."

Tonks swore under her breath and moved to get up but froze at once feeling Violet whimper and clutch her hand tighter around her shirt, she smiled slightly and detached the little hand from her shirt before getting up and lifting the girl into her arms holding her close.

"Thanks mum, we'll see you next weekend."

Andromeda nodded and waved her out the door watching out the window as they disapparted out of sight, once Tonks' feet were solidly on the street of the alley she hurried to number 12 opening the door and closing it behind her, she entered the kitchen as quite as she could slipping into her seat with minutes to spare as the last few members took their seats, across the table she didn't miss the smirk that dawned Bill Weasley's face as he shook his head.

"Better late than never huh Tonksie?"

She rolled her eyes adjusting Violet so she was in her lap but still had her head on her shoulder.

"Shut it William, I had to get Violet."

This time it was Sirius who smirked leaning on his forearms on the table.

"Don't lie Nymphie, you weren't even here last night."

She snorted at her cousin but blushed faintly doing her best to cover it.

"Leave her alone the both of you, she's a grown women she can do as she pleases."

Tonks looked over her shoulder and smiled gratefully at Molly who gave her a motherly smile in return before returning to making what she assumed was breakfast as the meeting began, about halfway through Violet decided to wake up looking around her sleepily until she seen Remus on Tonks' other side with an open chair between them, Tonks looked down surprised when Violet wiggled out of her hold but said nothing as she watched her go to Remus who leaned down to hear her as she whispered something then with a soft smile lifted her into his lap where she sat watching the others still holding the white wolf close, Tonks smiled turning her attention back to the meeting listening as the others discussed what was going to happen should Harry be expelled from Hogwarts, Sirius had made it clear Harry wouldn't be expelled but some of the others had their doubts.

"If he does get expelled he may very well have to go back to the Dursley's..."

The words had barely left Mad-eye's mouth when Sirius slammed his fist on the table getting to his feet sending his chair topping over and everyone to jump and look at him.

"He will not! I won't have it! He never should have been sent there in the first place I'll be damned if I send him back when he has another option!"

Everyone kept there eyes on him as he spoke but after a moment Remus spoke up.

"He won't be expelled but Sirius it would be his choice of staying here or going back to his aunt and uncel, even if we all know he'd stay in a heartbeat the muggle world maybe safer for him at the moment."

Sirius looked at his friend with a looked of betrayal.

"SAFE?! He was attacked by two dementors over the summer if you hadn't taught him the patronus charm he'd have been in horrible trouble!"

Remus opened his mouth to retort but before he could say more Arthur came into the room sitting at the table looking rather worn out.

"He hasn't been expelled, but he has been eared of all charges."

There was a sigh of relief around the room as the subject was dropped and the meeting over, many of the members left to return to their own homes or work so only a handful remained, Tonks looked at Remus who was still holding Violet as she sleepily watched the others leave and be replaced by the twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry who sat at the table as Molly set out plates containing food for them, after breakfast Violet was wide awake and running around making a game of bugging the older kids but mainly the twins who seemed to be up to trouble before locking her out of the room, put out by the fact she couldn't but the twins she went to find Hermione in the library smiling as she found her looking over the books on the shelves, she smiled and tip toed quietly to her side but became destracted by the tapestry on the wall next to the shelf.

She moved closer to get a better look and upon moving the tattered curtain aside she trailed her finger over the fading silver vines that led to faces of people she didn't know and names she'd never heard until her finger found the black spot with the name Andromeda under it and she tilted her head to the side.

"Why is Grandma's picture burneded off?"

Hermione jumped unaware Violet had been there but after seeing what she was looking at she went to the girls side and knelt beside her.

"Burned, and because she went against her family that's why Ton-you're mum isn't on here either."

Violet looked around then seen Hermione's spare quill and a roll of paper and she looked at the older girl hopeful.

"Can I use those please?"

She pointed to the quill and paper making Hermione smile and stand up handing the quill and paper to her.

"You may as long as you don't spill the ink and stay at the table."

Violet smiled brightly and smiled at her going to the table and getting into the chair before she began to scribble on the paper while Hermione went back to looking at the books, after nearly a half hour Violet set the quill down and got out of the chair and hurried out of the room with the rolled up paper in hand, as she entered the kitchen she found Tonks sitting with Remus and Sirius talking about something but she ignored that and hurried to Tonks' side tugging her sleeve.

"Mommy!"

Tonks smiled and lifted her into her lap.

"Yes Violet?"

Violet hid the paper behind her back smiling.

"I has something for you and Padfoot too!"

Tonks smiled glancing at Sirius before looking back at Violet.

"And what would that be baby?"

Violet handed her the paper smiling as Hermione came into the kitchen looking for the orange cat that was winding around Sirius' feet, Tonks took the paper and unrolled it looking at the messy child drawings and writing.

"What is it pup?"

Violet looked at Sirius and opened her mouth to answer but Tonks beat her to it.

"It's a family tree, there's mum and dad, you, me..."

She paused and her cheeks and ears turned red.

"What's wrong Nymph?"

Tonks handed the paper over to her cousin unable to speak, Sirius took the paper looking it over as Remus looked over his shoulder at it reading the messy handwriting and scribbled pictures and he found exactly what had made Tonks blush, next to the misspelled name Nymphadora was his name and bellow both of them was Violet's name and room enough for two or three more names and pictures, Remus felt his cheeks get warm and he was unable to look at the young women across the table from him as Sirius smiled.

"This is beautiful pup, shall we go put it on the tree where it belongs?"

Violet nodded and after Tonks set her on her feet fallowed Sirius back up to the library leaving Tonks and Remus alone in the kitchen both a little embarrassed but also slightly happy, Remus was able to look up from the table first looking at Tonks as she looked at the stained wood of the table as if it were interesting, he felt his heart hammer in his chest as he tried to find words to say to her but there just weren't any, what do you say to a young women who's adopted daughter had just basically said they were a family when deep down that's what he wanted.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not sure where she got that idea...I-I'll talk to her later about it."

Remus watched as Tonks got to her feet and turned on her heel to leave, he opened his mouth to say she didn't need to apologize but it was to late she had pushed open the door and was gone leaving him to sink back into the chair his face in his hands, Tonks made her way up to the library opening the door to find Sirius taping the paper to the tapestry covering where Andromeda's image was burned off and the line ended on that side, it fit in well completing the tree but she swallowed the lump in her throat as Violet took notice of her and smiled running to her side reaching her arms to be lifted, Tonks lifted the girl onto her him walking to the wall looking over her cousin's job at taping the paper up a smile locked on his face.

Tonks smiled slightly and walked out of the room with Violet and into the room they had used before.

"Violet I need to ask you something."

Violet looked up at her as she was set on the bed before Tonks knelt beside it so she was now eye level with her.

"Yes mommy?"

Tonks took a deep breath before looking into the girl's eyes.

"Why did you put Remus in the family tree?"

Violet thought for a moment then looked a bit sad like she'd done something wrong.

"I thought you liked Remus."

Tonks smiled softly kissing Violet's head.

"I do baby but not like that, at least not yet, Remus...Remus is a friend that's all."

Violet looked down and nodded making Tonks' stomach flip.

"But he can stay on the picture if you want friends are family too."

Violet smiled and nodded before hopping off the bed and fallowing Ginny down stairs as Sirius stepped in the door way arms folded.

"You shouldn't lie to her like that Nymphie."

Tonks sighed getting to her feet.

"I didn't lie, Remus is just a friend nothing more or less."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Nymph, I know you don't believe that nor does anyone else in this house we all see the way you both look at each other and it seems you two have Violet's approval now what's stopping you?"

Tonks flinched but sighed.

"I know Sirius but he doesn't seem to want to try, if he's going to push me away there's no point in acting like a fool trying to get him to realize he has feeling for me."

Sirius was about argue farther but the sound of Violet's scream made them both freeze for half a second before Tonks ran down the stairs and into the living room finding Violet by the window, she looked at Ginny hoping for an answer and it became clear as a doxy came out of the curtain and flew down close to Violet causing her to scream and scramble away to hide behind Tonks shaking horribly, Tonks took out her wand and in one flick stunned the creature before casting out the window which Ginny quickly shut, she knelt down to Violet's hight looking her over.

"Are you okay baby did it bite you?"

Violet shook her head clinging vast to her making her relax slightly.

"It's alright, it's gone now."

Violet calmed down enough after a few minutes to fallow Ginny into the kitchen to find a snack while Tonks made a quick check of the rooms banishing a few boggarts and more Doxys before Violet found her staying at her side.

"What's wrong baby? Why don't you go find the twins?"

She shook her head with a stubborn look before she yawned rubbing her eye, Tonks looked at her watch and was surprised to see it was nearly 10 o'clock, she lifted the girl onto her hip and headed for the room they'd be using and set her on the bed before drawing her a hot bath smiling as she came in and smiled at the bubbles, while Violet was in the bath she sat at the desk outside the door letting her mind wonder though she often found it wondering into a scenario where she were married to Remus and Violet had parents that loved her and, though she felt it impossible, she caught herself imagining herself carrying his child as well, it was this thought that caused her to blush and snap out of the day dream before going into the bathroom and helping Violet get ready for bed.

As 10:30 rolled around Violet was tucked in and sleeping soundly in the bed but Tonks was soaking in a bubble filled bath her eyes closed as her head rested against the back of the tub and the day dream danced in her head again, she wasn't sure how much time had passed but the sound of the door to the bed room opening made her eyes fly open and, surprisingly, without tripping she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself grabbing her wand from the counter and peeked around the door way into the dark room, her heart hammered in her chest as she seen the dark figure near the bed but her eyes wouldn't adjust for her to see much more so she stepped out wand aimed.

"Get away from the bed."

She half hissed half whispered watching the figure but to her surprise and horror a wand tip was lit throwing enough light for her to see who was standing before her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Welcome back everyone! I'm glad to see you all again! To me this story is going well but if you have anything you think should be of you want in here please let me know in a comment or send me a message! Happy reading!~**_

Chapter 6.

Tonks' heart hammered so loud in her ears it was starting to make the room spin as she dropped her wand letting it clatter to the floor and out of the pool of light as her arms moved quickly to cover herself over the towel while her knees gave out making her fall to the floor shaking all the while her face was redder than a tomato and her hair was so pink it was nearly white as she gritted her teeth.

"What are you doing in here?!"

She hissed a blush covering her entire face as she looked up at Remus who was standing shell shocked before he looked away stammering over his words.

"I'm so sorry! You forgot something down stairs earlier I just came in to return it I thought you'd be asleep and I'd just leave it on the night stand!"

He explained in a quick whisper as she got to her feet and quickly summons her night clothes on before clearing her throat making him aware it was alright to turn around which he did with a sigh out reaching his hand with a small brass badge on a ribbon in his palm making her blink surprised though he wasn't looking at her as she took it.

"How did this fall out of my robe? Thank you for finding it I couldn't get into work without this!"

She smiled at him making him relax slightly.

"It fell out when you got up to come up here, it must not have been in your pocket all the way, well I just wanted to make sure you had that back have a good night Nymphadora."

She looked back at him ready to correct him but she sighed and dropped it as she thought for a moment.

"Hey Remus?"

He turned back to look'd at her seeing her blush.

"Well...Hermione and Ginny were talking about going ice skating in London tomorrow, they asked me to come with Violet and well I was wondering if you'd I don't know maybe join us?"

She looked up at him sheepishly her eyes looking everywhere but his eyes, he smiled leaning on the door frame.

"I'd like that, I haven't gone ice skating since I was Violet's age."

She smiled and set the badge on the nigh stand looking at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

He smiled and nodded once as he stepped out of the room looking back at her the moon light catching his eyes as he looked into her eyes.

"Until tomorrow Nymohadora."

She could swear before he shut the door there was a trace of a smirk on his lips but rather than get angry she shook her head and went to the bathroom cleaning up the mess she'd made in her haste to get out of the tub before she went to the bed slipping in beside Violet who nuzzled closer to her at once, Tonks smiled and kissed her head before closing her eyes drifting to sleep, almost as alone as the sound of the wind outside died away in sleep images began playing behind her eye lids, she was standing in the trashed living room of the house she had found Violet in only she was alone and the bodies of the child's real parents were no where to be seen, her heart hammered suddenly in her chest as she moved to the room she had found Violet and carefully opened the closet door breathing a small sigh as she found the girl huddled up behind the hanging clothes and as she had done before she tried coaxing Violet out but it wasn't working the girl sat terrified but her eyes were not on her but on something over her shoulder making her turn around and gasp as she found herself at the end of a wand belonging to a black cloaked figure though she couldn't see the face inside the hood she had a feeling she knew the to thin feminine form under the black satin, the wand tip drew back and as a raspy voice began saying a spell Violet ran from the closet.

"MOMMY!"

Tonks woke with a start at the sound of Violet's voice and the feeling of the girl bouncing on her back, she raised her head from the pillow to look around and sighed in relief seeing everything was fine before she looked over her shoulder at Violet.

"Well good morning to you too sweetie, what are you doing up already?"

Violet slid off her back to her side smiling brightly as she pointed to the door.

"Mr. Lupin came looking for you when you didn't wake up for breakfast but he told me not to wake you just to let you sleep but I didn't listen."

She giggled making Tonks smile as she sat up and pulled the girl close under the blankets making her laugh and wiggle.

"So I can tell,"

She looked around the room for a clock but sighed seeing the only one in the room had long since stopped making her look at her watch and at once she had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep the curse word from leaving her mouth as she quickly got up after setting Violet on the bed leaving the girl to watch confused as she quickly got dressed.

"Why didn't he wake me up?! I'm so late it's not funny!"

Violet looked confused nuzzling under the warm blankets watching still.

"Late for what?"

"Work baby."

Tonks explained quickly not fussing with her hair any more than putting it up in a brown pony tail that barely reached the back of her neck before she grabbed her wand.

"You don't work today mommy, we is going skating with Hermione and Ginny."

Tonks froze where she was and looked at her daughter her mind finally catching up and she laughed shaking her head as she set her wand back down.

"That's right, how did I forget that?"

She sat back down on the bed and smiled as Violet crawled into her lap, she got back to her feet heading for the door reaching out with her free hand to open it but stopped listening carefully glancing at Violet as the sound of voices could be heard outside.

"Remus are you crazy?! You can't go not again and I'm not saying it out of selfish reasons this time I'm saying it on Dora's behalf! If she hears you're going to the pack for any reason she'll be crushed!"

Tonks felt her heart jump into her throat and had it not been for Violet on her hip she would have sunk to the floor.

"Mommy what are they talking about?"

Tonks looked at Violet biting back the fear in her voice.

"Nothing sweetie come on let's go down the hidden way."

Violet nodded but as if scening Tonks' mood hugged her neck as they found the hidden door and fallowed the tunnel into the kitchen making Molly jump and Hermione give a small scream as they emerged from behind the china cabinet, she set Violet on her feet watching as she went to Fred and George giggling as one of them lifted her into his lap and offered her a purple sweet.

"Don't you dare Fred!"

The twin holding Violet looked up and smiled as Violet took the sweet looking it over carefully.

"I'm not Fred he is!"

"Can't you tell us apart yet, here I thought you were an auror."

She rolled her eyes grabbing a left over piece of toast.

"Ok George don't give her that, after what happened last time someone ate a sweet of yours I don't trust it."

Fred messed up Violet's hair before looking at Tonks.

"It's safe to eat, it's just a grape flavored fizzing candy."

Tonks looked weary of his words but gave up nodding to Violet who put the sweet in her mouth and after a moment shook her head her lips puckering at its sour taste making the twins laugh and Ginny to smile as the young girl's hair began to turn purple making Tonks smile fondly leaning on the counter before looking at Hermione who had her nose in a book then to Molly the worry returning to her eyes.

"When did he get the letter?"

Her voice was so small Molly had to look at her to make sure she had spoke then she looked at the counter pursing her lips.

"Early this morning, I thought he was going to have a panic attack when he read it but when he handed it to me I could see why-"

"Where is it? Did he keep it on his person?"

She knew she had interrupted Molly but she had to know it was true, Molly closed her mouth and nodded toward the end of the counter at the folded piece of paper, Tonks grabbed it and read over it her heart breaking as she read what it said her hands shaking and her jaw clenching as she set it back down closing her eyes in an attempt to calm herself but her hair turning first maroon then red showed it wasn't working until it suddenly went white and she sank to the floor her head in her hands and her knees to her chest, Molly moved to try and help her up at once but someone beat her to it as she looked at who it was she was a bit surprised to see Sirius.

"I'll handle it just keep Violet distracted."

Molly nodded going to the table to help the twins keep Violet's attention else where, Sirius helped Tonks to her feet and out of the room sitting her on the couch as she hid her face in her hands again pulling her knees back to her chest her hair changing once again from white to maroon to red and back again, Sirius opened his mouth to say something but her watery whispers beat him to it.

"H-he can't go, I've seen the results of people running into the pack! Outcasts are treated even worse! Sirius he'll be killed if he goes back! I-I couldn't stand knowing he's out there I-I...Sirius I-I..."

She looked up at him begging him to understand and he swallowed hard wrapping his arms around her trying to calm her.

"You've fallen hard already haven't you Dora?"

She hid her face in his shoulder clinging to him managing a nod a her tears fell onto his shirt.

"Listen to me Nymph, it's not the first time he's done this, he knows what he's doing. Come one buck up baby cousin do you want him to see you crying before your date today?"

She looked at him scrubbing away her tears with the back of her hand.

"How did you know about that?"

"A marauder never tells his secrets but I can tell you that you shouldn't be crying like this come on we're that smile?"

She made an attempt to smile but failed as her heart felt like it weighted ten tons in her chest, she had fallen for the older werewolf like Sirius had said but before she could even gather the courage to admit it he was going on a suicide trip.

"Mommy!"

She jumped hearing Violet's voice and she quickly gathered herself as Violet ran into her legs smiling brightly her hair was now completely pink making Tonks crack a smile pulling the girl close.

"There's mommy's girl, hmm pink looks good on you."

Violet giggled happily but stopped looking at her then reaching up and touching the pony tail that had grown to fall over her shoulder and as she looked down it was turning darker and darker until it was pitch black.

"Mommy? What's wrong?"

Tonks' smile became slightly forced as she shook her head.

"Nothing baby, why don't you go get your coat and Wolfy and we'll get ready to go so we can go home and get you some longer clothes."

Violet hesitated for a moment but nodded as she started walking to the stairs pausing at the door looking back.

"Her name isn't Wolfy no more, it's Moony now."

Tonks felt herself smile again as she glanced at Sirius who was trying to hide his laughing.

"Alright then baby, go get Moony and your coat."

Violet disappeared upstairs leaving Tonks and Sirius to talk.

"Wolfy huh? If I remember right that was your favorite toy as a girl right?"

Tonks nodded as she got to her feet with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah but I called it Moon, as far as the new name I wonder where she heard it from, telling my daughter about your trouble making days are you Sirius?"

Sirius blinked shocked and shook his head.

"Not me! I told her one story about the time I threw Remus' book in the lake and we wrestled around for a bit but that's it."

Tonks thought for a moment but her thoughts were expelled as she heard Violet come back into the room now wearing her coat and carrying the white toy wolf.

"Ready to go Violet?"

Violet nodded and fallowed her back into the kitchen but even Violet didn't miss the way her mother didn't look at Remus as she passed where he was now sitting in a chair.

"Violet and I are heading home to put on some warmer clothes we'll meet you girls at the rink in an hour?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione closed her book and opened her mouth to say something about where it was.

"I know where to go Hermione I went there as a kid with my parents."

Hermione nodded and went back to reading, Tonks turned to leave lifting Violet onto her hip again not giving Remus a glance as he looked down at the table as she walked by, Tonks quickly apparited herself and Violet back to her flat where she set the girl on her feet and watched as she hurried to her room to change clothes leaving Tonks to her thoughts again.

_** 'Get it together Nymphadora, it's not like he actually said he cared about you to begin with why are you freaking out...because you love him stupid.'**_

Tonks' mental argument with herself came to a stand still as Violet ran back into the room holding a white long sleeved sweater that had a purple V on it, a gift from Molly a couple weeks after meeting Violet.

"Can I wear this mommy?!"

Tonks smiled and kneeled next to her daughter gently taking the sweater looking it over.

"Sure thing baby, but can you do mommy a favor?"

Violet nodded bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"Can you go get that teal skirt we bought for you?"

Violet thought for a moment then nodded and went back to her room coming back with the skirt and a pair of white leggings handing them to her.

"Alright we have you an outfit let's get you changed then mommy has to changed."

She handed the clothes back and fallowed Violet to her own room where while she was looking through her closet Violet changed her clothes, Tonks was having some trouble deciding what to wear, she didn't want to over do it but she didn't exactly think her normal Weird Sister's shirt and ripped jeans was a good plan.

"That one mommy."

She looked down at Violet had appeared at her side and then where the girl was pointing and smiled seeing the cream colored cashmere sweater, she took it off the hanger then watched as Violet looked over the pants and skirts then pointed to a pair of new blue jeans that had only been worn once, she took them out draping them over her arm laughing as Violet began looking at the shoes and after a moment crawled into the closet and pulled out a pair of black flats.

"Well now I didn't know I had a fashion coordinator for a daughter. Thank you baby."

Violet smiled happily as she came out of the closet and went to the bed climbing up and sitting so she was facing the bathroom door as Tonks went inside to change, she pulled on the jeans feeling a bit relieved that they fit before she pulled the sweater on and blushed slightly looking herself over in the mirror and seeing it hugged her curves nicely and made her alabaster skin seem less pale, she shook her head and hid the blush going back out into her room, Violet clapped happily seeing her outfit and got down going to her hugging her waist.

"You look pretty mommy!"

Tonks smiled smoothing Violet's hair before lifting her onto her hip and going to the vanity table sitting her on it before she sat on the bench opening one of the drawers.

"Let's put some finishing touch on before we go."

Violet watched smiling and tried to stay still while Tonks put lip gloss on her and giggled when she was tickled by the empty blush brush on her cheeks, once she was done with Violet she went to close the drawer but Violet reached into it and took out one of the lipsticks handing it to her.

"You to mommy."

Tonks smiled and opened the lipstick putting on the pale pink shade that tinted her lips a soft coral, she put the lipstick back and glanced in the mirror before taking out her eyeshadow and putting a light coloring of pale pink that made her grey eyes seem brighter, she was about to put the eyeshadow away and take out the blush when she shook her head coming to her senses, there was no point in dolling herself up like this when the man accompanying them wasn't interested in someone like her, a 22 year old wild child that was the mother of a four year old girl she rescued, she sighed and got up from the bench and helped Violet down before fallowing her back to the living room where they were in the process of getting their coats and Violets hat and gloves rounded up when there was a knock on the door.

"Keep looking for your glove mommy will be right back."

Violet nodded from where she was looking under the coffee table while Tonks got up and went to the door fixing her shirt before opening it, as soon as it was open she wanted nothing more than to slam it shut and hide but her body was froze while her face burnt with a blush as she faced Remus who seemed just as shocked at seeing her.

"I-I...Umm Remus what are you doing here?!"

She fumbled with her words as her mind tried to keep up with why on earth he'd be there at all.

"I-I came to pick you and Violet up, I thought maybe we could walk to the ice rink together."

His cheeks were equally red with a flush but his eyes kept looking her over until he snapped out of it some what.

"That's a different look for you...but don't get me wrong it looks amazing on you! It makes you look grown up...wait I didn't mean!"

She couldn't help but laugh as he stammered over his words like a teenage boy on his first date.

"It's okay, yeah it's a bit of a change for me to I'm not used to jeans without holes and patches in them."

He seemed to relax slightly as he looked over her shoulder at Violet who had stopped looking for the glove she now held in her hand and was watching them with a slightly sour look, Tonks fallowed his gaze and sighed turning to her daughter reaching her hand out to her chucking slightly as the girl grabbed her hand and hugged her wrist looking sourly at Remus.

"I'm sorry, I thought she was past this."

Remus managed a chuckle shaking his head.

"It's alright."

He knelt down to Violets hight looking at her before he took something from his pocket offering it to her making her detach from Tonks to look at him before she took the small object wrapped in brown paper, she opened it looking over the book trying to read the cover before handing it to Tonks.

"Mommy what it say?"

Tonks took the book and knelt down to her hight liking over the cover and smiling.

"It says 'Bed Time Stories and Other Tales.' It's a new book for bed time."

Violet smiled and looked at Remus her smile fading slightly but she managed a small smile.

"Thank you."

He smiled straitening up as Tonks did.

"You're welcome Violet."

Tonks handed the book to Violet.

"Why don't you go put that on your bed so we can read it tonight."

Violet smiled and took the book to her room leaving Tonks to face Remus who opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"I know you're leaving in a few days, I over heard you and Sirius this morning then I read the letter...I know you most likely don't think of me as more than a friend but there's something I don't think I've told...I-I really like you maybe it's just a little crush but it doesn't feel like any of the others I have ever had, I understand if you don't feel the same I mean I'm younger than you and I'm a single mother but just know I want you to come back safe, I've seen what that pack is capable of and if anything I don't want to see you killed."

She quickly whipped her eyes and put on a smile as Violet came back jumping with excitement not giving him time to say anything as she grabbed her coat and pulled it on before helping Violet into her's before facing him.

"We should get going before we are late."

He nodded and stepped aside to let her out and after she locked and shut the door he fallowed her along the side walk stealing glances at her as she laughed with Violet who was stopping now and again to look into windows of shops as the owners began to set out holiday toys, after awhile they made it to the ice rink and after getting skates for Violet and herself Tonks spotted Hermione and Ginny out on the ice but they weren't alone it rather Ginny was skating circles around Harry and Hermione was skating along side Ron both seeming to be having troubles, Tonks didn't say much as she sat down to help Violet into her skates but she kept glancing at Remus as if waiting for him to say something but each time she did and he never tried to get her attention her heart sank more and more so finally she laced her own skates and took Violet onto the ice and did her best not to think of Remus who was watching them as she helped Violet learn to skate.

Remus felt his heart turn to dust as he watched Tonks skate around with Violet seeming much more graceful than when she was just walking and her outfit was making it hard not to feel horrible for not telling her sooner how he really felt about her but it was making it impossible not to feel even worse about leaving without telling her but if it was all he could do to keep her and Violet safe from that side of himself then he'd do it, he watched as Violet began to skate with Ginny and Harry while Tonks went off an her own for a bit and she was doing a fine job at making his heart beat at a million miles a minute until it nearly stopped as she hit the corner wrong and slid across the floor, once she came to a stop she sat up but before he could sign in relief she tried getting to her feet only to fall back down holding her ankle.

He stood ready to go onto the ice to help her but Harry and Ron were already helping her up and over to the edge of the rink and to the bench beside him while Ginny and Hermione led Violet over, Violent went to Tonks' side looking worried but Tonks smiled kissing her head.

"It's okay sweetie just hurt my ankle."

Violet nodded but sat down and took her skates off as the others made sure Tonks was alright before they went back to skating, Tonks sighed getting her own skates off wincing as she moved her ankle, Remus gathered what courage he could turning to face her.

"Want me to take a look and make sure it's not broken?"

Tonks blushed but gave a small nod doing her best to focus on what a Violet was saying as Remus carefully check her ankle making sure to hurt her as little as possible until he glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention before he slipped his wand from his pocket and healed it for her making her look surprised at him.

"Y-you didn't need to do that."

He smiled softly hiding his wand again before sitting beside her again watching as he blush deepened and Violet began watching the people still on the ice.

"You're right I didn't but I wanted to, I couldn't stand seeing you in pain like that...Nymphadora there's something I need to tell you."

She looked at him her blush fading as her eyes searched for any sign of joking on his face but there was none as he collected what ever courage he could and took a deep breath.

"The truth is I really care about you too and Violet, I want nothing more for the both of you to be safe I never said anything truthfully because well why would someone young and attractive like you even spare me a second glance I guess I pushed my own notion that you would wake up and remember what I am and leave it at that but I guess I finally see now that you maybe that one person that can look past that because you've been the first person to break through me walls...what I'm trying to say is...is I-I love you Nymphadora!"

He found he couldn't look her in the eyes as he finally got the words out and he began to fear his words came to late as they hung in the air but after a moment he heard her sigh and felt her hand on his cheek making him look at her, the moment their eyes met he felt his heart skip a beat before hitting overdrive as he seen the smile on her lips.

"I'm happy to finally hear you say that Remus."

He smiled and before he could talk himself out of it he closed the space between them and softly pressed his lips to hers and was pleasantly surprised when she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck, somewhere around them, though it seemed far away, he swore he could hear either Ginny or Hermione say something but it wasn't until Tonks pulled her lips away from his enough to look into his eyes that he realized she'd said it.

"Finally."


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Hello all and welcome back! I'm glad to see there are still people reading this and reviewing! If I'm being honest I never thought this story would go anywhere but I'm happy to see its fairing well. getting down to the nitty gritty this chapter takes a couple day skip then may or may NOT skip around over the weeks Remus is gone. Please keep reading and reviewing thank you all!~**_

Chapter 7.

The next few days seemed to fly by for Tonks because she was so busy. Some days it seemed like she was getting sent in a million different directions between jobs for the order, jobs for the ministry and being careful to step lightly around the pressing questionings from other ministry workers regarding blood status and possible activity with the order. When she did get time to sit down and be with Violet it was cut short by her being so worn she fell asleep, more then once she had spent the spare hours she had at her parents house with Violet but if that wasn't the case it was the fact that she'd come home when Violet was asleep which left her mind to wonder as she sat in the quite and dark flat and it always wondered to Remus at which point her stomach tightened into a knot and she wanted to be sick.

She was sitting bored one day at work doing her best not to fall asleep on the stacks of paper work flooding her desk when someone stepped up to the other side and cleared his throat making her look up then sigh running a hand through her hair before standing tall and strait backed, her grey eyes boring into the cold pale blue eyes of none other than Lucius Malfoy. His eyes looked over her for a brief moment leaving pin pricks on her skin while his face held the expression of a person observing a pile of rubbish.

"What do you want Lucius?"

She was aware of how much acid her tone held but she didn't care at this point she was ready to hex anyone who crossed her, not that she normally wouldn't but it was different being faced with her heartless uncel. Lucius narrowed his eyes at her and looked down his nose at her.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you Nymphadora, as I hear it your job hangs by a very fine thread, and I imagine with that thing you call a child you can't afford to lose your job it would be such a shame if someone reported you for being rude to a superior."

There was a smirk in both his words and on his lips as he watched for a reaction while his eyes dared her to try anything. Her blood boiled and her scalp tingled as her hair turned a shade of crimson that would make a phoenix's feathers look pale, she knew the risk of lashing out at a public figure like Lucius but she didn't care as she ripped her wand from her sleeve aiming its tip at the spot between her uncel's eyes the curse burning like hot oil on her tongue as he flinched back from her.

"Nymphadora Tonks! Drop that wand at once!"

At once she dropped her wand as if it were made of red hot led looking past Lucius to the owner of the voice as her hair paled then darkened until it was almost brown. Behind Lucius making his way towards them was Kingsley, Dora felt her face get hot with anger as she bent down to get her wand as Kingsley apologized for her behavior before Lucius left without a backwards look sweeping out of the room while Dora sat back in her chair running her hands over her face with a deep sigh.

"Don't say it. I know I need to hold my temper but he would have had it coming if not from me than somewhere it's the way he treats me because of what I am."

She beat Kingsley to his words of warning about her temper and she waited expecting him to say something but rather he chuckled making her look up her hair turning red.

"I understand that but you've been working so hard for both the ministry and.."

He dropped his voice to a whisper and he slipped her a paper.

"The order so you deserve some time to yourself as I hear it their going to be going through here with a fine toothed comb soon for those of us working with Dumbledore it may be best for you to be away for some time."

Dora raised an eyebrow looking at the paper she was handed and smiled seeing it was a slip for the rest of the week off that needed her signature, she quickly signed the slip without an argument handing it back.

"That sounds like exactly what the doctor ordered, I need time with Violet anyway."

She quickly gathered the papers on her desk into neat stacks and put task completion sheets in a folder before pulling her robe on and tucking her wand in her sleeve brushing past Kingsley only stopping when he grabbed her arm making her look back.

"Watch yourself around Lucius he's just looking for a way to get you in trouble, then there's this I was asked to deliver it but wait until your out of the ministry area to read it."

He handed her another folded paper but before she could ask why she had to wait he left her side and was walking away, she sighed tucking the paper into her pocket before leaving. Once she was on the chilled London streets she quickly made her way along the crowded side walk letting her mind wonder slightly though she felt eyes on her as she walked. After a ways she ducked into an abandoned alley timing her apparition just right so it was masked by a clap of thunder.

Seconds later she landed outside her parents home and no sooner had she reached the door step did she freeze her hand on the door knob, it was locked her mother never locked the door when she was home and the smoke coming from the chimney meant someone had to be home. She stood on tip toe peeking in the doors window seeing no lights on inside just a dyeing glow of the fire. She stood on flat feet and thought for a moment before turning back toward the London streets fallowing them to the small shop front looking inside and sighing as she seen Violet helping Ted decorate the small counter top Christmas tree while Andromeda handed the child ornaments. Dora smiled entering shop whipping off her boots on the rug before walking to the counter leaning on it on her fore arms beside Violet who smiled and after hanging a blue ball on the tree hugged her happily.

"Hi baby girl, have you been good today?"

Violet nodded and let go of her neck to look at the tree.

"I helped papa decorate the tree."

Dora smiled as Ted placed a kiss to her head as he walked around her to behind the counter and helping Andromeda look through the remaining ornaments. Dora looked back at Violet with a smile.

"So I see, say Violet mommy got the rest of the week off should we go celebrate with ice cream?"

The little girls face lit up and she nodded excitedly as Dora straitened up looking at her parents after a quick eye roll as her mother cleared her throat.

"Not before she's had dinner."

Dora shook her head with a chuckle then smirked looking to Violet again with a wink.

"Right mum, we were going to see Sirius anyway so maybe we will eat there."

Violet could barely contain her giggles because, like Dora, she knew uncel Sirius always kept sweets in the house and where they were easy for small hands to get. Andromeda crossed her arms fixing her daughter with a stern look.

"Do I need to come with and make sure your cousin isn't still disobeying me about no sweets before dinner?"

Dora flushed slightly at being caught in her plan and shook her head.

"No mum besides if Molly is there it wouldn't matter now would it?"

Andromeda smiled moving her hands to her hips before she turned back to the box on the counter waving her daughter and granddaughter off.

"Go on then you two, stay out of trouble."

Dora smiled and scooped Violet off the counter her hair turning a soft pink as she walked to the door of the shop and waved to her parents before walking down the street. Once they arrived at Grimmuald Place Violet ran inside and to the kitchen after kicking off her shoes making Dora smile and slip off her own before fallowing. Suddenly Violet let out a shriek that echoed through the mostly empty house making Dora jump and draw her wand as she fallowed which way the child had gone her heart in her throat as she skidded to the stop in the door way of the kitchen. What she had seen was not at all what she expected would cause a shriek like that from Violet but it did make her relax slightly holding her chest and leaning on the door frame. Remus was sitting at the faded wooden table with a weary smile as the small girl sat happily in his lap her hair tinting pink.

"Bloody hell Violet you have mommy a heart attack don't ever scream like that again unless your in trouble."

Violet looked at Dora a bit sad as she nodded before looking up at Remus as he whispered something only she could hear before setting her on her feet and watching her run out of the room after the fleeting footsteps up the stairs. Dora sighed and walked to the table slipping into the open chair across from Remus still working to get her heart under control again as the man she hadn't seen in nearly two weeks sat across from her. Something was different, he was thinner, his hair had a few more flecks of grey, his eyes were underlined by dark circles, his right hand and arm were tightly wrapped in a bandage. But there was something that hadn't changed, something she'd missed since he left, the soft smile on his lips and the kind, warm look in his eyes.

"She's got a good set of lungs for being four."

It took Dora a minute to understand that he was speaking to her and she blushed nodding.

"Y-yeah she does, scared me to death though I thought something was wrong, I guess I didn't think she'd scream like that from being happy but I guess she's missed you too."

Her blush deepened as she realized she'd said 'she missed you TOO' rather than just that Violet missed him. Remus smiled softly reaching his bandaged hand across the table so it rested atop of hers making her smile.

"So you got the note then?"

Dora blinked confused before looking at the ceiling as she head Violet running around.

"What note? Who all is here?"

Remus fallowed her gaze as it traveled to the door way as Violet came running back in and hid behind him starring scared at the door way as Kreature leered at her.

"Leave her be Kreature."

The old house elf looked at Remus with narrow eyes and his sagging lips turned up into a sickening half sneer half smirk.

"Kreature does not take orders from the filthy half breed Remus Lupin!"

Remus opened his mouth but before he could Dora was on her feet and in a true Sirius manner she grabbed the front of the elf's ratty tea cosy lifting off the ground.

"You listen here you little git you ever call him that again or scare my daughter again I will hex you."

She dropped the elf rather abruptly but he just stood again looking at her with the same narrowed eyes and look of disgust.

"Filthy half blood! Retched spawn of a blood traitor who has betrayed the nobel house of Black!"

Dora gritted her teeth as Kreature spat the same insults as the painting of Sirius' mother but at least with this one she could do something about it. Her wand was nearly out of her sleeve when a firm voice sounded from the den making Kreature stop his insults at once.

"Kreature enough of your bail away with you!"

The elf looked behind him at Sirius who was entering the den from the stairs looking cross and the elf bowed low.

"Yes sir...Kreature lives to serve the noble house of Black..."

There was an air of annoyance in Kreature's voice as he straitened and walked away without a backwards glance mumbling to himself as always as Sirius came to Dora's side placing a hand to her shoulder.

"Easy does it Nymphie, I've never seen you do that to him before and he's said worse about you before."

Dora snorted and walked back to the table taking her place across from Remus again lifting Violet into her lap soothing her.

"He insulted Remus and scared Violet...what were you doing up there any way baby?"

Violet looked up at her her eyes watery as her lips quivered slightly.

"I was fallowing uncel Sirius when I seen that thing in the library talking to a picture like it could hear him and I tripped over a curtain in the hall and tore it a little the he got mad at me and started yelling at me like he did you."

Dora sighed holding her close.

"It's alright baby he's just a mean old elf you didn't mean to do anything."

Violet wiggled her way out of Dora's lap and went to Remus who lifted her onto the table in front of him listening as she finished what she was saying before about decorating the tree in her grandpa's shop making Dora smile before looking at Sirius.

"Is it just us here then?"

Sirius nodded sitting beside her with a sigh.

"Yeah the meeting isn't for awhile yet you're early still."

She watched as he got up from his chair and began making tea and failing hopelessly making her laugh and stand.

"Oh sit down before you hurt yourself Sirius let me do it."

Sirius looked at her for a moment but stepped aside letting her take over and sitting back at the table smiling as Violet came to him and climbed into his lap looking at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Do you have any sweets Sirius?"

Dora glanced over her shoulder at her cousin and daughter smiling to herself and not paying attention to the magically heated kettle pouring water into the glass until it dripped onto her hand making her flinch and yank her hand away blowing on it as she stopped pouring. Sirius pretended to think for a moment before his brows knitted together and he looked down at the girl in his lap.

"Actually pup I think we don't, you can check the cabinet beside your mum but I'm not sure."

Violet took his reaction as playing and once she was set on her feet wondered over to the floor level cabinet by Dora's legs and opened it looking inside. A second later she closed it holding a single chocolate frog box in her hands. It was only a small amount but the child seemed more than pleased by it as she went back to Remus who lifted her into his lap while Dora set four glasses on the table one full of milk for Violet before she sat down again watching her daughter open the box and squeal as the frog leapt out and landed on the table in front of her and Remus caught it before it hopped away.

"Looks like Violet and I need to do some shopping for you Sirius your out of milk too and from what I hear Molly won't be staying here as often."

Sirius his his face in his hands then ran them through his hair.

"I hate being stuck here like a dog in a cage Nymphie, I'd go out and do the shopping myself if I could but with circumstances being what they are the bloody likely hood of that is thinner than a sheet of hundred year old parchment."

Dora looked at him over the rim of her cup before she set it back on the table looking at the faded wood. There was a glint of something in her stormy eyes that Remus could only explain as a mix of determination and the mischievous look Sirius would get when plotting a nasty prank and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and foot steps coming to the door of the kitchen. Molly and Arthur entered the kitchen fallowed by Bill, Kingsley, Mad-eye, and Mundungus. Violet looked at each person that came in but didn't move from Remus' lap until Bill gave her a famous flattering smile at seeing her looking at each member, Violet got down from Remus' lap and went to Bill taking the space in his lap greeting Molly with a warm smile.

The meeting progressed as normal but about half way through the kitchen door opened again and Snape swept into the room making Violet shake slightly as she moved from where she had been drawing on a piece of scrap paper in Molly's arms quickly to Dora who lifted her up leering all the while at the man who, in her mind, resembled a giant bat as he looked down his hooked nose at her and Violet before taking his seat at the other end of the table acting as though he'd been there the whole time. After some time Dora seen Remus get rather tense as it neared his turn to speak until finally he stood with visible hesitation and began his run over of the past two weeks of being in the werewolf pack. As she listened Dora felt her heart ache at the sad look in the older man's eyes as he mentioned the children that had been bitten and the older ones being fought to fight, the very thought made her stomach churn as she listened until he'd concluded his speech and sat back down glancing at her.

The meeting came to an end and Dora got to her feet handing Violet to Bill before fallowing Remus out of the room grabbing his wrist as he tried to make a quick get away up the stairs.

"Remus wait..."

Remus stopped as soon as he felt her fingers on his wrist but he didn't look at her more then a sideways glance. She swallowed as the look in his eyes made her heart ache again and her thought vanished as though it had never been there at all. As he finally looked at her a small, crooked yet pained smile crossed his lips as he turned to face her and gently removed her hand from his wrist but held it tight in his own his eyes locked with her's and it felt as though he were reading her soul for the words that wouldn't form on her tongue.

"I'll be fine Nymphadora, I just need to rest."

She tried to speak again but he didn't allow her time to as he ducked down and placed a swift soft kiss to her cheek. She stood dazed watching as his hand slipped from her own and he continued up the stairs an odd cocky smirk gleaming in his eyes and in his crooked smile before he disappeared up the stairs. It took her a moment to recover but once she did she made her way back to the kitchen but she didn't sit so much as leaned on the door frame looking at the order members that had remained for dinner and smiled as she watched Bill do his best sweet talking in an attempt to get Violet to eat the carrots and peas on her plate but she was stubbornly refusing, arms crossed and nose in the air.

"You'll never get her to eat them that way Bill."

Bill looked up as Dora made her way over and leaned on the table lifting a spoonful of the vegetables to her daughter.

"Come on Violet just try them, remember you didn't like other things until you tired them?"

Violet looked from the vegetables to her mother and shook her head turning away again. Dora sighed setting the spoon down and shrugging.

"Oh well if you don't want to eat them don't but that means when we go shopping you can't get a treat."

That got the child's attention as she looked at her mother as though she were insane then back to the carrots and peas wrinkling her nose.

"Do I have to eat all of them?"

Dora looked at the plate, the rest of the food had already been eaten aside from one piece of meat from the stew.

"No but I want you to at least eat half of them alright?"

Violet narrowed her eyes as if ready to argue.

"Four bites."

Dora smiled at the child's sense of bargaining.

"Five."

Violet smiled and nodded before she put the spoonful into her mouth looking a bit surprised for a moment before she smiled and are the rest of them making Bill shake his head.

"She acts just like you Tonksie."

Dora rolled her eyes taking the empty seat beside him pouring herself a cup of juice taking a drink.

"Course she does she's only been living with me for nearly half a year it just means I'm doing something right."

She smiled cheekily as she head Mad-eye grunt from the other end of the table before she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well baby girl we should be going it's almost bed time for you."

Violet looked at her lip trembling.

"Do we have too?"

She nodded lifting her from Bill's lap and kissing her cheek.

"Sadly yes baby we do."

Violet gave a small whimper but didn't try to get away as Dora turned to leave. Once outside Dora paused on the door step holding as still as she possibly could her hold on Violet tight keeping the girl in place as her jaw tightened and her heart raced. Violet looked up at her mother as best she could and upon seeing the mix of horror and fear looked back at the street before them her eyes falling on two figures looking up and down the street. One was rather skinny but the black fabric of a cloak clung to a form that was clearly feminine but there was no way to see a face beyond the deep grey, nearly black, eyes in the eye slots of a silver mask. The other figure was a man, round and cowering, his watery eyes were darting every which way his lips trembled reviling slightly bucked. Violet tried to say something but her mother quickly covered her mouth and shook her head slowly her eyes never leaving the two figures as they began to speak.

"Where is it then Wormtail you said you saw her come here!"

The voice was a girlish coo that was laced with a shaking amount of threat that made the man cower away.

"I-I don't know! She went to those run down homes! I didn't fallow any closer or she would have known!"

The man's voice was watery and shaky as he looks wildly up and down the row of seemingly abandoned homes clearly terrified now. The women hissed much like a very angry snake her hand raising to grab the man's cloak forcing him to look at her.

"If you don't find her the dark lord will not be pleased with you! And if he doesn't kill you I would be more than happy to do it."

Dora shuddered as the women's voice slipped into a soft baby coo near the end as she shoved the man away and with in seconds and a loud crack she was gone. The man didn't move for a long moment but then seemed to unfreeze hid himself around the corner. As soon as he was out of sight Dora moved quickly back into the house shutting the door behind her and hurrying to the kitchen panting as she struggled to regain the breath she'd been holding. Everyone in the room looked up shocked as she burst in and shut the door sliding to the floor with her back against it her hold on Violet relaxing only slightly but it was enough for the girl to wiggle out and look at the others as Sirius hurried to Dora's side.

"Nymphie?! What's wrong what happened?!"

Dora looked into her cousin's eyes scanning his face before in one shaky breath she spat out the words on her tongue.

"Death eater...outside...Wormtail."

She looked at him then around the room begging someone to understand and thankfully Mad-eye seemed to as he walked over to her and heaved her to her feet by her arm.

"Where at lass?"

Dora took a breath calming herself enough to speak normally.

"Out front, it sounds like Bellatrix she was threatening Peter about finding someone...'_Where is it? You said you saw her come here' _she seemed mad when he said he didn't know where She went _'If you don't find her then the dark lord won't be pleased with you.' _who ever they are after it's someone here and they want her."

Mad-eye didn't speak for a moment as he watched her before he turned to look at the others including Sirius.

"Right it appears we need to improve the wards and all of you watch your backs never let them get their hands on you, if their after one of us it'll be for information on Harry."

The others nodded each one wearing a strait face as he turned back to Dora.

"And you stay on your toes remember you trained for this if you leave keep it under control don't show fear and always be on alert."

Dora nodded steeling herself until she looked down at Violet who tugged her sleeve. She gave a small smile and lifted Violet into her arms kissing her head.

"It's okay baby."

After staying long enough to help with the wards around the house Dora left with Violet held close but rather than go to her flat she went to her parents home letting herself in and setting Violet down.

"Mum? Daddy?"

She heard the rustle of papers in the living room and fallowed Violet to the source finding her mother and father sitting in the strait backed chairs her dad reading the paper and her mother was flipping through the pages of a Witch Weekly magazine but put it down as Violet went to her standing on tip toes to see the pages and was willingly lifted into her grandmother's lap.

"Mum can I ask a favor?"

Andromeda looked at her daughter a slightly understanding look in her eyes.

"You need us to keep Violet over night?"

Dora nodded looking at her daughter who was looking over a page in the magazine.

"Only for tonight, Harry and the others will be back the day after next for the holidays and I need to tie up something's before then."

Andromeda nodded kissing Violet's head.

"Of corse we will but Nymphadora don't be running yourself to much you need to take things easy other wise you'll get over worked."

Dora smiled faintly as she took a backwards step to leave the room.

"I know mum but it's a special task."

She smiled hoping her mother would take the clue that it was to get gifts for Violet. It worked as Andromeda smiled faintly and nodded waving her off and returning her attention to Violet. Once outside Dora didn't even bother appariting as she walked down the street her ears picking up the sound of scampering feet behind her and the occasional squeak of a rat as she made her way back towards Grimmuald place.


End file.
